Fleurs de la Vie
by Jerri-ArcAngel
Summary: Formerly Fleur de Vie. Taking place after the death of Sirius, Harry is lost and hopeless, until he is reunited with someone he thought he would never see again. R&R HP/FD/DG Rated M for future chapters. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, well... I'm really not. So... I guess that you will just have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As in my other story, I will only post this on the first chapter, and it WILL apply to ALL other chapters. Thank you.

I do not own, nor do I wish to own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books/movies. They belong to J.K. Rowling and their respective publishing companies. I am here merely to jumble some things up and to have some fun.

**A/N: I would like to point out that I have a very busy schedule most days, and it will take me awhile to finish this story. I am really just working on the fly, and ask you to be patient and bear with me. Also, I DO NOT tolerate flames. That is final. If you flame me, then I will hunt you down until the end of your days and make you rue the day you were born. That is all. Now, on with the story!**

**Harry Potter and the Fleur de Vie**

Chapter 1

It was a humid afternoon at #4 Privet Drive, an afternoon that consisted of a lonely raven haired teen sitting at his small writing desk looking out across the way. What he was looking at, one could only wonder. Said teen really wasn't looking at anything in particular, for he was too caught up in his own thoughts to register anything save the feeble hoot coming from the snowy owl to his left sitting on the desk.

"Hey Hedwig," the teen muttered. The last two weeks of his break had been the worst that he could remember, and living with the Dursley's, that was saying something. It wasn't that the Dursley's were doing anything to bother the 15 year old boy, it was that his Godfather, the only person that he had truly come to appreciate, and love as the father he never had, had been killed by one Bellatrix LeStrange. He loved the Weasley's, and he thought of them as family, but one Sirius Orion Black, was the only one who ever cared about what he thought, and not whether or not he was safe.

"HOOT!"

"I heard you Hedwig," the irritable teen grumbled, not bothering to look at the owl as he got up from his desk to take a walk to clear his head.

"OW!"

Hedwig hooted indignantly and nipped his ear a little more forcefully than she had intended. "What do you wa-"

Suddenly the door crashed open, "Shut that ruddy bird up!" bellowed his rather large Uncle.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, I'll let her out so she stays quiet."

"No! You will keep that bird silent, and you will keep it lock in its cage!" by this point Uncle Vernon was now purple in the face. "I will not tolerate any of your unnaturalness do you understand me?"

At that precise moment though, a black eagle owl flew in through the teen's open window and stuck its leg out to present a letter with the official Gringott's seal on it.

"I'll make sure that there won't be any more owls Uncle Vernon, sorry for the trouble," sighed a very agitated young man.

His uncle merely grunted in response and slammed the door behind him as he wobbled down the stairs.

The teen, wondering why Gringott's of all places was sending him a letter, opened it precariously and began to read

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to us that one Sirius Orion Black has made you the primary beneficiary in his Last Will and Testament. We would like to extend our deepest regards and condolences to you. It is per the request of Mr. Black that you are to come to Gringott's as soon as you receive this letter. It is a portkey that will take you to a private meeting room where you will meet with Goblin Director Ragnok. The activation phrase is 'Padfoot'. Furthermore, there will be a public will reading on the morning of July 7__th__ at 10:00a.m. _

_Regards,_

_Director Goblin Ragnok_

Harry just stared at the letter letting tears unbridled fall from his cheeks. "Padfoot," he whispered before he could stop himself, before he could even think of the portkey as being a trap. In the split second it took him to realize what he had done, there was that familiar pull from behind his naval and then everything was a blur.

Seconds later Harry found himself sprawled on gleaming black marble floors, in what could only be described as the most beautiful hall he had ever laid eyes on. The Great Hall at Hogwart's did not even compare to this majestic room. Vaulted ceilings 30 feet in the air, with walls of a pale white marble, it was easy to tell why the goblins were unmatched in craftsmanship.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it is currently 2:40 in the afternoon, and what we have to discuss will take a few hours, do you have the any prior plans?" spoke a voice from behind Harry.

"Wha-? I mean greetings…?"

"Ragnok, Master Goblin of Gringott's"

"Right, um Master Ragnok, I do not have any plans this evening."

"Very well Mr. Potter." Ragnok motioned for him to have a seat in one of the large leather chairs in front of his desk. "We have a lot to talk about, do take a seat."

"It has come to my attention that you are the primary beneficiary to one Sirius Orion Black, and you are here to listen to his Last Will and Testament if that is agreeable with you?"

"Of course Master Ragnok, but I do ask that you call me Harry, all the 'sirs', and 'misters', make me feel old."

"Right you are Harry, but then I must insist that you call me Ragnok."

Ragnok was rummaging around in his desk where he pulled out what appeared to be a pensieve. "Harry, this is a pensieve, I trust that you know what one is?" Harry nodded. "Good, that will make this reading easier."

Ragnok set the pensieve down on his desk and tapped a set of runes around its rim with his long fingers.

_Hey pup, if you are here watching this, then I regret to say that I have passed on. My only wish is that I died of old age with two beautiful women in my bed. If that was not the case, then well shit, that's just my luck. Let us continue on though. _

_I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, being of sound mind and body hereby leave this as my Last Will and Testament, ruling all other wills to be null and void._

_For our first order of business, I leave to one Remus Lupin, the sum of one-hundred thousand galleons, and the stipulation that to claim his money, he is to settle down, find a good woman, and buy a whole new wardrobe. Face it Mooney, those rags you wear are not going to cut it, and do not give me any crap about your 'furry little problem'! I am certain that there is a rather clumsy Auror who has had her eyes on you for some time now! Swallow your self-pity and just ask her out!_

_To one Nymphadora(Ha! You can't curse me now Nymphadora!) Tonks, I leave the sum of seventy-five thousand galleons, and reinstate her to the Black Family Tree. I also leave you a further five million galleons in a dowry, to be disbursed when you are happily married to a certain raggedy old man._

_For Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I leave a sum of one-hundred thousand galleons, and don't you dare even think of not accepting this! I know money cannot buy friendship, nor can it buy family, but this is to thank you for showing Harry the love of a family that he was deprived of as a child. If it wasn't for you, who knows how he could have ended up?_

_To Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra Weasley, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons. As I said before, you cannot buy friendship or love, and that is not what this is for. This is to thank you for showing him the love of family, for being with him all this time, and for being his friend. _

_For one Hermione Granger, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons and the entirety of the Black family library. I know that, as much as I would like to think otherwise, they are never going to be used by Harry, so I leave all of the books in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Do with them as you see fit._

_To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave the sum of ten thousand galleons on the condition that you renounce the Dark Lord, and you petition for a divorce from your git of a husband, to be brought to the new head of house Black._

_To Draco Malfoy, I leave the sum of five thousand galleons, on the condition that you also renounce the Dark Lord. Your father has chosen the wrong path, and I hope that you will turn from him, and make the right choices._

_To one Bellatrix LeStrange, seeing as there is no help for you, I leave you the grand some of nothing! You have made your choices, and you reap the rewards._

_Finally, it has come to this. Harry, I if did not die at a right old age, and I died during the war with Voldemort, then please, do not blame yourself! I chose to fight, and I would make the same choice a thousand times over! There comes a point in life where you must choose between what is easy, and what is right. I chose what was right, and again, I ask that you not blame yourself for my death. To you, I number twelve Grimmauld Place, all properties and investments of the Black family, the title of Head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, and all of my gold in my personal vaults, and all of the gold in the Black Family vaults. Also, as Godfather to one Harry James Potter, I hereby declare him emancipated when he turns sixteen._

_Harry, you are now set for life, and I ask that you find happiness, and do not mourn my death, remember the good times, and most of all, remember that it is an insult to my memory to blame yourself._

_If you were left anything, or if you are making decisions, and agree to the terms, you may speak to Master Goblin Ragnok to claim the keys to your vaults._

As the pensieve went blank, all Harry could do was stare at it. The memories of Sirius, had haunted his nightmares for the last two weeks, and all he could think about was that fact that it was his fault that Sirius was dead. Why couldn't have thought to use the magic mirrors? Why did he have to be so stupid and rush into things?

"Harry, I do not wish to be insensitive, but the sooner what get the paperwork filed, the sooner I can lead you to your vaults if you wish, and the sooner you can get home to rest."

Wiping a tear from his eye, "Sorry Ragnok, it's just that I wasn't expecting all of this today. Please, let us get on with business."

"As you wish Harry, the first order of business is to sign these papers, stating that you are now a legal adult in the wizarding world, and that you accept the terms of the will."

Harry spent the next hour signing papers.

"Ragnok, if I may, is it possible to see the holdings of all of my vaults?"

"Certainly Harry, just one moment and I will have Griphook here bring the files here to us."

Several minutes after Griphook left, he returned with a rather hefty pile of folders. Of what, Harry could only guess.

"Harry, you currently have a forty-five percent share in the Nimbus Broomstick Company, a fifteen percent share in the _Daily Prophet_, and a five percent share at _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_. Also, in the Black family vaults, consisting of vaults 6, 7, 8, and 9, you have 75,240,000 galleons, 46,743 sickles, and 17,143 knuts. Also in said vaults, there are chest of jewels, swords, armour, and other weapons, along with wands. The Black family estate has a net worth of 84,357,000 galleons." Saying that Harry was shocked was an understatement. "Also, in vaults 3, 4, and 5, those are the Potter family vaults; you have chests of jewels, swords, maces, axes, armor, and wands. Those bring you a net worth of 70,000,000 galleons. In coin, the Potter vaults have in excess of 265,000,000 galleons. You Harry, are now the single richest man in all of Europe."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Um, yes Ragnok, is it possible to take an inheritance test? My Friend Hermione said that she had read about them, and I was just curious as to whom I was descended from."

"Certainly Harry, we can get right on that, but it will cost you a fee of 100 galleons if that is alright?"

"Oh, that is more than fine Ragnok." Harry said, looking rather relieved that it wasn't some outlandish fee that goblins were notorious for imposing on just about everything.

Ragnok pulled on a long rope from behind his desk, and there was the ringing of a bell seemingly from nowhere, and a goblin rushed in from outside.

"Griphook, would you be as kind as to go and grab the inheritance dagger? Harry here would like to do an inheritance test."

"Right away Director," Griphook bowed deeply before turning around and hurrying out of the hall. After about ten minutes Griphook returned with a smooth ebony case that appeared to be about 8 inches in length.

"Here you are Ragnok," Griphook handed over the case, and inside was the most ornate dagger Harry had ever seen. It was made of the finest silver, with a handle wrapped in gold, and rubies encrusting both sides of the pommel.

"Harry, we have heard that you have had a rather bad experience with blood quills, but I assure you that all you will have to do is prick your figure, or make a small cut on your palm, and then drop seven drops of blood onto this piece of parchment. After you have done that, all magical families that you are descended from will appear."

Ragnok handed the dagger over to Harry, where he winced, and made an inch long incision on his palm. Having dropped the required amount of blood on the parchment, his hand instantly healed itself, and the blood seemed to be absorbed into the parchment. Instantly spidery lines swept out from where the last drop of blood had fallen, and started to spell out the names of all of the magical families that are his predecessors. Looking down, Harry could not believe his eyes.

_Due to the test of blood, Harry James Potter is magically recognized as the Heir to the most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Le Fay._

Not only was he descended from Godric Gryffindor himself, but also from Morgan Le Fay! The most feared witch of her time!

"Well Harry, it seems as though we have to pull more files out for you so that you can see the assets of all of your houses now." Ragnok stated, clearly not expecting what he had just seen.

"Griphook!"

"Yes Lord Ragnok?"

"Please go and retrieve the files for the houses of Gryffindor, Le Fay, and Peverell at once! Take someone with you, I am sure that we have a lot on those three families."

"At once sir!"

The minutes passed, and then, an hour later, the door opened, and Harry was even more startled by what he say.

Walking in, carrying what must have been rather heavy boxes, was the most beautiful woman he had ever lain eyes on. With startling blue eyes, alabaster skin, and long, platinum blonde hair, was none other than Fleur Delecour.

"Fleur?"

"'Arry? What are you doing here?" Fleur stared at him quizzically.

"I am here doing an inheritance test, and Ragnok had sent Griphook for some files. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to work on my English, and the pay is nice."

"Oh," was all the teen could manage, as once again he was taken in by her beauty.

"Harry!" Fleur giggled, obviously amused at the bewildered teen.

Realizing what had happened, Harry quickly turned away, blushing slightly.

"You may go now Ms. Delecour," Ragnok spoke before Harry could say anything more.

"Fleur, wait!" Harry called after her. She stopped and turned her head to him in question.

"Yes 'Arry?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and grab a bite to eat with me when I am through here." Harry, not knowing where the thought had come from, was blushing madly by the time he had gotten the sentence out.

"Why 'Arry, did you just ask me out?"

"Well, I-I Guess, Y-Yes," he stammered. She laughed at his predicament, a laugh that was like music to the ears of all those around them.

"Of course 'Arry, that would be just fine. I get off in an hour, would your business be done by then?"

Harry looked to Ragnok, who said, "We will be done inside of an hour. Return here in 45 minutes, and you may go early."

"Thank you Ragnok."

"There is no need to thank me."

Fleur closed the door, and Harry turned back to Ragnok, who had just finished pulling out all of the paperwork needed to tally up the contents of the vaults.

"Well, well, well Harry. It seems that the Peverells have vaults 1 and 2, with a total worth of 693,000,000 galleons. This includes jewels, weapons, wands, and armor. The Gryffindor vaults are numbers 10, 11, and 12, with a value of 295,000,000 galleons, also including jewels, wands, weapons, and armor. Lastly, we have the Le Fay vault, which is number 13, with a total value of 23,562,000 galleons, including jewels and wands."

"You are the single wealthiest man in the world Harry."

Harry didn't know what to say. He could never dream of having so much money; let alone being able to spend it all. Harry said his thanks, and gave Ragnok and Griphook both 1,000 galleons for their excellent help, and bid them farewell. On his way out of the meeting hall, he spotted Fleur and walked over to her.

"Well my fair lady, where would you like to go?" Harry asked the fairest witch he had ever seen.

**A/N Well, that concludes chapter one. I hope you folks enjoyed it, and I ask that you please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. It helps a lot. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not wish to cause any inconvenience, but my updates will be sporadic. Sorry about that. On with the chapter!**

**Harry Potter and the Fleur de Vie**

Chapter II

Harry and Fleur walked down the immaculately white stone steps of Gringott's Bank, right into Diagon Alley.

"Fleur?"

"Yes, 'Arry?"

"Where would you like to go, I don't really know of any places aside from the Leaky Cauldron…" His voice trailed off.

"We could go there if you'd like, but I do know of this little diner not too far from here in muggle London if you wouldn't mind going there?" The very sound of her voice was enough to make the strongest of men weak at the knees.

He looked at her, his eyes only seeing the faint blush on her cheeks from the heat. "Wherever you would like to go is fine with me." He muttered, lost in his own thoughts as he looked up and down the petite frame of one Fleur Delecour. The vivacious woman in front of him was like a dream come true. Her gentle curves, perfect in every way. She walked so gracefully, it was as if she was gliding. _What a beautiful woman, _he thought, _and oh god her lips! They look so soft, like rose petals._

"'Arry? 'Arry, are you okay?" Startled from his thoughts, he turned away, as his cheeks turned a shade of red that would put the Weasley's to shame. "I'm sorry Fleur, it's just that… I, well… I was just…" the poor boy stammered.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. With the Allure, I really can't do anything about it." She looked almost hurt, like she had thought that maybe he was different. _He wasn't like this earlier, _she thought, _did I misjudge him? Of course, it was silly of me to think that he could resist the Allure. _

"What's the Allure?" the teen questioned, not quite sure what she was talking about.

"The Allure, is what all Veela have, even us quarter-veela. It is what attracts men, or women, to us. Anyone around us becomes a blithering idiot, and all they can do is stare. It's a good thing right? We have what every girl dreams of: all of the men willing to head our every whim. I mean, it's not like we have feelings or anything." Fleur ranted, leaving Harry feeling like he had struck a nerve, not really knowing what he had said, or in his case, what he hadn't.

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron, and headed out the door. Taking a left from the Cauldron, they moved towards downtown London.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Harry was trying to think of something to try and cheer up the fair maiden next to him. The silence was almost deafening, when Fleur managed in a weak voice. "'Arry, I am sorry that I snapped at you, it just that, I thought-"

"Fleur," he soothed. "It's okay I understand. Maybe I was staring at you like a blithering fool, but I don't think it was your Allure. I think that I really do find you attractive."

They had stopped, and were now looking at each other. "'Arry, you don't have to make me feel better. I have lived with this since I was ten; I understand what it does to men."

"No Fleur," he said suddenly. "It isn't like that. I see you. I don't see your Allure, I see _you_. I see the woman who competed in the Triwizard Tournament, the woman who cried when I pulled her sister from the lake, and thanked me for it."

"I see the beautiful, perfect, woman who stands right here in front of me." By now Harry was blushing madly again. _Where do these words keep coming from? It has to be the poetry I have been reading. _Harry grabs her and pulls her off down the street. "Come on Fleur, we should go to that diner, I'm famished, and I'm sure you are as well."

The maiden was stunned to say the least. Being pulled along, she thought to herself. _Merlin, maybe I was wrong. What about Bill? He is still affected by my Allure, if only slightly, but do I really feel anything for him? _She pondered these thoughts all the while being pulled down the street to the diner only two blocks ahead.

Walking into the slightly crowded diner, Harry spots a booth near the back and pulls them to it.

"How have you been Fleur?" Harry asked. "It's been awhile hasn't it? What, two years now?"

"That it has 'Arry," She replied, "but what about you? What have you been up to? As you can see, I have been working for Gringott's for the past year after I left Beauxbaton's."

Before Harry could reply, their waitress came up to take their orders, and started to eye Harry flirtatiously. "Can I get you two anything, coffee, tea, juice?" she asked while giving Fleur a very nasty look.

"I'll take some hot tea, with two sugars," Fleur replied coolly, giving the waitress a glare so cold that it could freeze water. Harry on the other hand, looked as if he didn't notice a thing. His eyes had remained on Fleur, frustrating the girl.

"I'll have the same," he said. "Fleur, what would you like to eat? I'll be having the chicken fried steak, with mashed potatoes, and green beans please."

"I don't really like the English cuisine 'Arry, what would you recommend?" she asked, while batting her eyelashes at him.

Speaking to the waitress, "Make that two of what I ordered, thank you."

The waitress walked away, not before glaring evilly at Fleur.

"What was that all about Fleur?"

"Oh, I think that she was hoping to get you away from me so that she could have her way with you."

"Oh," blushed Harry. "Well, she isn't my type anyways."

"What is your type 'Arry?"

"Well… There is this girl. She has the most startling blue eyes I have ever seen. Her silver hair flows down to her waist, and is the smoothest I've ever seen. She is rather tall, and her body has a form to it, that would make the devil himself jealous." Harry spoke smoothly, trying not to blush as he did so.

The gorgeous blonde's face turned Gryffindor red.

'Arry, do you really think so?" she spoke softly. So softly in fact, that Harry almost missed it.

"Of course," he said. "But that isn't what is important. Yes, you do have your looks, but it is your personality that I find the most beautiful."

The waitress came walking towards them, carrying a tray with their food on it. Placing their plates in front of them, she leaned forward; a couple of buttons were undone on her blouse, revealing her cleavage to the young wizard, before she asked with a wink, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Uh, n-n-no, that w-will b-be all thank y-you." The wizard stuttered. He was now flustered, could the waitress not see that he wasn't interested in her?

_Bollocks. What is it with this woman? I am here with Fleur, who for all she knows could be my girlfriend. You know, I like the sound of that. _Harry stopped, _what is wrong with me? Where did that thought even come from?_

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, when Harry thought of something.

"Hey Fleur, where is your accent?"

"What? Oh, that. Well, I only exaggerated it a tad bit while we were at Hogwart's. It was my way of making all of the girls jealous. Not that I needed to." She looked away, slightly ashamed, "What must you think of me 'Arry?"

"I think of you no different. You are still you."

"Thank you 'Arry."

A few more minutes passed and both had finished with their meal, and Harry asked for the check. Seeing Fleur start to argue he spoke, "No Fleur. I asked you here, and I'll take care of the check. If you want, you can pay the next time."

"Next time 'Arry? What makes you think I would go out with you again? I am sort of spoken for you know."

A soft 'oh' was all you could hear from the teen.

"Come 'Arry, we can take you back to your place."

"Okay. Can you apparate us there?"

"Oui 'Arry, of course I can." She said. "Where is it that you live?"

"On Privet Drive"

They left the diner and walk around the corner to an abandoned alley way. "Take my hand 'Arry." He did as he was told, and not a moment later he had the strange sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube, not being able to breathe. With a quiet 'pop' they were standing on Privet Drive.

They walked in companionable silence up to the door of number four. "'Arry, tonight was fun." She looked away from him as she spoke, not wanting him to see the guilt about Bill in her eyes.

"I had fun too Flower, it was a welcome change to my everyday routine here on Privet Drive." She gasped when he called her flower. Though it is what her name means, no one had called her the English equivalent. Before she could recover and say anything, Harry pulled her into quick hug and turned towards the door.

"Wait," she said, still a bit startled at his actions. When he turned around, she grabbed him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and quickly apparated away, leaving a blushing young teen on the door steps.

"What is that racket? You better not be using any of your freakishness!"

_Great, _he thought, _more of him._

"No uncle Vernon, I slipped coming up the steps." He lied, hoping that his uncle bought it.

"Well get in here before anyone sees you," said his rotund uncle, already purple in the face. The boy was an absolute menace. A freak of nature he is.

"You will be working in the garden tomorrow after you have made breakfast for your aunt. Do you hear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The boy sighed. Arguing with his uncle didn't get him anywhere, and it is just easier to agree and do what he says. "I'm going to shower now, and I'll be down in the morning at eight."

Moving up the stairs and into the smallest bedroom, Harry grabbed a huge t-shirt, and a pair of his cousin's hand me down pajama pants, and then moved across the hallway to the bathroom. Turning on the water to the hottest setting, which to him felt like the fires of Mordor, he stripped down and climbed in the shower. Relishing in the heat of the water, he started to scrub his body. Using the horrible soap that was left for him, he grabbed a cloth, and started to clean his face; after all, he doesn't want to get pimples now does he? He spent the next ten minutes or so washing his body and his hair and then stepped from the shower. Quickly drying himself off and changing into his pajamas, he scurried across the hall and closed his door. Emptying the pockets of his dirty pants, he came across the Gringott's letter, and he slumped to the floor. Finally realizing that Sirius was dead, Harry couldn't control his emotions anymore. A power, the likes that he had never felt before, started to swell within him. As a tear slowly ran down his cheek, his eyes started to glow a vibrant and powerful green. The paper on the walls started to peel off, and the lights on the entire street started to flicker, as the magic coming off of Harry started a power surge. And then, just as quickly as it had started, it was finished.

Looking down at his hands, he noticed that the letter he had been holding had turned to ash. Still lost in his own little world, he faintly heard a _click_ coming from the door. He looked over and watched the door open and then close, but no one walked through. Grabbing his wand, he quickly positioned it to where he thought the person might be.

"Who's there?" Harry started. "Reveal yourself!"

"Whoa Harry!" The invisible person slowly revealed themselves, and who else was standing there but Tonks. The lithe Auror was sporting her trademark bubblegum pink hair.

"What are you doing here Tonks?" Harry asked, clearly not understanding why she was in Little Whinging.

"Well… you see… Dumbledore has asked some members of the Order to keep an eye on you in case you decide to do something stupid." Tonks said, "Now, before you get mad, he is just looking out for you. He understands the loss better than most of us, and he has been in your place before. So please don't be mad at him."

"And what was that? I was standing across the street, and then there was this emerald green light that came from your room, and I felt this surge of power, and then it was gone." Tonks said as she stared at the bewildered teen.

"What do you mean Tonks?" Harry queried, thinking that the young Auror had lost her marbles. "I didn't see a green light."

Tonks stared at him for a moment, and then ran some diagnostic spells on him to make sure that he was in working order. Seeing that everything was as it should be, she helped the teen up and off the floor and onto his bed.

"Tonks, can I ask you a ques-" but before he could even finish his question, a rush of power, a burst of red hot flames, and then, standing in the middle of the room was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The single greatest wizard of the century, rivaled to Voldemort, merely peered at Harry for a minute, but to the startled boy it seemed like an eternity.

"Harry my boy," The old wizard started, "How are you doing on this fine night?"

"I'm fine sir, I just… I don't know what happened. You aren't going to expel me for using magic outside of school are you?" Looking frightened now, the boy started twisting his fingers in his hands, "It was an accident, I swear! I don't even know what I did-"

"Harry!" Albus said in that commanding voice, that it stopped the boy in his train of thought. "I am not going to expel you, nor are you in trouble with the law. I have already sorted that out. I am here because I learned that you had a private reading at Gringott's for Sirius' will, and I wanted to check on you."

The instant that Sirius was mentioned, a hollow look bored into the professor, and then a surge of magic more powerful than the last, took over the boy's body, and the resulting shockwave knock Tonks, and Professor Dumbledore over. To say that the aging wizard was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know what to think. The boy-who-lived had just displayed a wave of magic that was stronger than even that of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry!" Dumbledore bellowed at Harry, now glad that he had placed silencing charms on the room as soon as he had entered it. "Harry! Please! Calm down! It's alright!"

_Why did he have to die? Why did I kill him? It's all my fault, _Harry thought.

_It's all my fault. _That single thought seemed to repeat, over and over inside the teen's mind.

_All my fault._

_My fault._

_Mine._

_Mine._

Another wave of magic crashed out from the boy. Albus Dumbledore quickly erected a shield, and pulled Tonks behind him. His shield was holding, but with each new wave of magic, it was becoming harder and harder to hold it.

/|\\\

Fleur was just stepping out of the shower in her flat in Diagon Alley when she felt the weirdest sensation. Ignoring it, she starts to towel off her hair. Nice and dry, she moves to the kitchen area of her flat, and opens up a charmed chest, that keeps its contents cold, and pulls out a bottle of butterbeer. Popping open the bottle, she takes a swig and moves to her couch. As she starts to sit down, she feels the weirdest sensation. Like someone she knows is in danger, only this time, it is twice as strong, and increasing in intensity. She staggers, and falls to her knees when she hears: _Sirius! Why? Why did you die? Why did I kill you?_

She tried to stand, but was knocked over by the sense of extreme sadness that she was feeling. _Where is this coming from? That voice, it sounds like Harry's, but why would I be hearing _his _voice in _my _head?_

_It's my fault…_

_My fault…_

_Mine…_

_Mine…_

Realizing that the voice is indeed Harry's, but not knowing why, she runs to her bedroom and throws on a random shirt over the sports bra that she had been wearing, grabs a pair of shorts, and runs to get her shoes. With her shoes on, she grabs her wand off of the nightstand next to her bed and apparates in to the night.

With a quiet _pop_ Fleur appears in front of Harry's house to find green waves of magic flowing out of his bedroom. She runs up the front stops, with a wave of heard wand, the front door opens, and she runs up the stairs to the smallest bedroom. Fleur approaches the door and grabs the handle, only to find it scorching hot. With a gasp, she pulls her hand back to assess the damage. Seeing it as only minimal, she points her wand at the door, and with a muttered _reducto _she blows open the door.

The first thing she sees upon entering the room is one Albus Dumbledore trying to calm Harry down, and a Nymphadora Tonks just staring in disbelief at the young boy. _No, not boy, _she thought, _he is definitely not a boy, he as much as proved that during the tournament._

"Harry! Please! Listen to me!" Were these the strangled cries of the elderly man?

Looking on, she could see that the magic was only getting stronger. Not knowing what else to do, she pushes Dumbledore aside, and looks straight into the frightened teen's eyes. "'Arry! 'Arry! Look at me!" She cried, hoping that he at least could hear her.

_Please God, let him hear me._

Lifting her hands to his cheeks, Fleur lifted his head and stared into his hollow, empty eyes. "'Arry," she whispered. "'Arry, calm down, I'm here. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright."

_'Arry…Calm…Here…It's…Going…Alright…_

_Who was that?_ The last thing he remembered was Dumbledore talking to him, and then he said Sirius' name, and _oh God, Sirius! Why?_

_'Arry!_

_Whose voice is that? _He wondered. It was so familiar, yet so far away. Like a song that you can barely remember.

Fleur, looking into his eyes, saw the faint glimmer of recognition before it disappeared. "'Arry! Come back 'Arry!" she whispered, her voice like whisps on the wind. "Please 'Arry."

The only thing Harry saw was his Godfather falling through the veil, Bellatrix laughing, and then, _what was that? Was that Fleur? _ Again he saw Sirius falling through the veil.

"'Arry, if you can hear me, say something!" Fleur cried desperately.

Without warning, Harry lifted a hand to her cheek and there was a flash, a flash of the brightest light. The power coming off of the boy was so sad, yet, at the same time so full of love that it made her heart ache.

Not knowing what else to do, Fleur leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

_I loved you! Why did you have to leave me Sirius? What was the strange feeling? Was something touching his lips_?

The power coming from within him started subsiding, as he came crashing back to earth. He could see what was in front of him. It was the head of someone with a shimmering silver mane, and glowing azure eyes. Realizing that it was Fleur, and that SHE was kissing HIM, he turned seven shades of red, each one darker than the last, before he gently returned the kiss.

_Her lips are wonderful. _He couldn't help but think. _She tastes like wild berries, and smells of fresh pine needles._

Fleur gently pulled away from the boy. "'Arry, are you okay?" she asked him urgently.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I felt this terrible sadness, and then I heard your voice. You were blaming yourself for someone's death!"

"I know," was his faint reply. It was his fault after all was it not? "If I hadn't left the school… if I wasn't so _stupid_. None of this would have happened!" Anger was boiling up from within him, the sadness all but washed away in the torrent of anger.

_Smack!_

Harry stared gob smacked at the beautiful veela. "Non 'Arry! It is _not_ your fault!"

"Did you cast the curse that killed Sirius?"

"No, but-"

"Then it is not your fault!"

"She's right you know. There was no way you could have known about the trap." Albus chided softly. "Not even _I_ could have foreseen it Harry."

"I know Professor. But I keep thinking: _what if?_"

"And it isn't going to help you Harry." Tonks chimed in. "I know how you feel. I keep thinking, what if we had arrived sooner, what if I had been the one to fight Bellatrix? If that was the case, then it could have been any of us that had fallen through the veil. Where would that leave us?"

Harry looked around, wondering why there were so many people in his room, and why on earth was his door _in pieces?_

"Hey guys, which of you destroyed my door?"

Fleur's cheeks grew red. "That would be me 'Arry. The knob was so hot, and I couldn't grab ahold of it." She turned away in embarrassment.

Harry sighed, a very deep sigh. "Uncle Vernon is going to kill me."

"Ah, Harry, yet another thing I am here to discuss with you." Albus spoke as that infamous twinkle returned to his brilliant blue eyes. "I have come fix a grave error that I made almost fifteen years ago. I am going to have a talk with your relatives, and if everything goes right, although, I know that it won't change how you feel about them, they will treat as they should have when I first brought you here."

"Thank you Headmaster." Harry said, with disbelief evident in his voice. "I really don't know what good it will do though. They hate magic almost as much as they hate me. Since they hate me, and they hate magic, I really don't think it will change anything. You can however, talk with them if you wish."

"I will do just that Harry. Also, do you know what happened just a few minutes ago Harry?"

Harry glanced around his room, at the destruction of the walls and his school books, and the homework he had attempted to do for the summer. "No sir, I'm afraid I don't."

"I do believe Harry, and this is just a guess-"

Harry snorted. "Your guesses are usually right sir."

The Headmaster only smiled and gave the boy a wink over his half-moon spectacles, "They are Harry, but my mistakes, with my ever so brilliant mind, do forgive me, tend to be much larger. But, it is my belief that you have just unlocked, discovered, revealed, however you want to put, is the power that _He knows not._"

"Really sir, I think that I just lost control of my emotions, and performed some, granted it was rather powerful, accidental magic."

"Rather powerful! Harry that was a display of magic with more power than even You-know-who could ever display!" Tonks exclaimed excitedly and fearfully.

Fleur moved to sit down next to Harry, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about the situation, wondering what it meant.

Albus was the first to speak. "Harry, what were you thinking about when the bout of accidental magic occurred?"

"I kept thinking about Sirius," Harry took several deep breaths to keep calm before continuing. "I thought about how much he loved me, and about how I never got to tell him that I loved him as well. He was the only father that I have ever known, and now he is gone." His voice had started to break on the last word as it fully sank in. "It really happened didn't it?"

_He's gone, and he isn't coming back. I'll never see his smile, hear him crack over used jokes about his name, never again will I hear his voice._

Fleur hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding to her as if his life depended on it. "'Arry, he hasn't truly left you."

"What do you mean?" He whispered, "I'll never see him again! He isn't coming back!"

"I know that 'Arry, but he is still in your heart, your memories! He will only truly have left you when you stop remembering him. When you let him disappear from your thoughts will he truly be gone."

"Yes Harry, the heart is a wonderful thing." Albus spoke quietly, with a calm that truly represented his age. "I believe that Sirius has moved on to the next great adventure. You cannot keep blaming yourself. Sirius knew what he was getting into, and he was fully aware of the consequences. If you keep blaming yourself, then his sacrifice will have been in vain."

"It's so hard you know. You are right of course, but it hurts so much."

"'Arry, it does hurt, and it always will, but the pain eases in time. Time is the cure for everything, and in time, you will look back on this, and realize that this isn't what he would have wanted."

Albus conjured a quill from thin air, and murmured something that none present could hear. The quill glowed blue for a second, and then he handed it to Harry. "This is a portkey, it will take you to my office at exactly 11:55 a.m. tomorrow morning. There we will have lunch, and we will once again speak about the power that he knows not. And, I daresay, if you need to, you can destroy many more of my possessions. I do have too many as it is." The headmaster smiled, and his eyes twinkled as he said this last part.

"Tonks, I think Mundungus is here now. Please go outside and meet with him, and then you may head home. It is rather early in the morning."

"Harry, I would love to sit and talk with you now, but I must make my leave. I have important business that I must attend to. Until tomorrow…" And with that, the headmaster disappeared without a sound.

"Well Harry, if you need any help, or if you would like to talk about Sirius, then you can always walk outside during the day, and I will be there." Tonks walked out into the hall, waved her wand to repair the door, and then made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

"You can always owl me 'Arry, and I'll help you if I can." She stood up and moved for the door when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Fleur, please, stay with me tonight." His voice held heartache, and longing for company. As if he needed someone to keep the demons at bay.

"I don't know 'Arry, Bill wouldn't like it." The look in his eyes was almost begging her to stay. "I guess that just this once I can stay with you."

As she said this, his face relaxed as if an enormous burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He looked at his watch, it was already two in the morning, and his eyes started to droop. He climbed into his bed and sat against the wall at the head of his bed, motioning for Fleur to sit next to him. She gingerly climbed in and sat next to him. He took her hand in his and leaned against her shoulder. "Thank you Fleur." And with that he was asleep.

Fleur, not knowing what else to do, leaned her head against his, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

**A/N I hope that this chapter satisfies my avid readers, and I would like to say that it is almost 5,000 words. I will try to keep them as long as possible, but not so long as to discourage others to read. As always, please review and leave any comments you feel that could help me better my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would like to say that here is yet another chapter. I will do my best to update at least once a day. If I happen to get a spur of creativity I might update twice. As always, your reviews are important to me, and if I get enough, I may even try a triple update just for you! Without further ado, let us move on! i would like to note that any underlined and italicized writing is Harry speaking to Fleur in their diaries.  
**

_Fleur de Vie_

Chapter 3

It was 7:30 in the morning when harry awoke with a cramp in his neck. Startled at the destruction of his room, he looked around. He tried to get up, but noticed that there was a mild weight against him. He looked down to see a sleeping Fleur tangled up against him.

_What happened last night? Why is my room such a mess? _He thought, and then he remembered what had happened.

_Well, isn't this an unusual predicament. A beautiful girl lying next to me, and I didn't even do anything. _He chuckled to himself at that thought.

As gently as he could, Harry untangled himself from Fleur, and grabbed a clear pair of clothes as he moved out of the smallest bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. Judging from the way his body was reacting from the close proximity to the lovely lass, he decided that he probably needed to take a rather cold shower. Turning the knob to an artic like water temperature, he stripped down and jumped into the shower. _Better make this as fast as I can._ He thought. _I really don't like cold showers._

Making quick work of scrubbing his body, and cleaning his hair, he literally jumped out of the cold water, and moved to the sink. Turning on the water, he pulled out his razor from the medicine cabinet, and began to shave the stubble that was growing in. With that done, and a cut here and there, he picks up his toothbrush and makes quick work on cleaning his teeth.

Sliding quietly back into his room, he spots the still sleeping for of Fleur, and decides that he should let her get her sleep. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans, and an overly large shirt, he makes his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast for his aunt and cousin.

Pulling out a kettle from one of the cupboards, he quickly fills it with water and places it on the stove before moving to the drawer under said stove to pull at a skillet. With that done, he places a bit of butter on the warm skillet, and goes to the fridge to pull out some eggs. Throwing six eggs onto the skillet, he pulls out another to start on bacon and hash.

The kettle starts to whistle, and he moves it from the hot burner over to a cool one, and places four bags of Earl Grey tea in to steep. Hearing a noise from behind, he turns to see his Aunt Petunia.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia," He greets, "the eggs will be ready shortly, and then I'll have the bacon and hash ready as well. There is tea already steeping if you'd like some."

His aunt only gave him a curt nod, and with that, he pulls down a couple of teacups, and pours tea into them and takes them to the table. Moving back to the stove, he places two eggs onto three plates that he already had out, along with three strips of bacon, and one helping of hash.

Moving the plates to the table, he sits down and starts to eat, not bothering to acknowledge anyone else. "Um… Aunt Petunia?"

"What?" She snapped, not bothering to look at him.

"I… well… I have a meeting… with the um… Headmaster today… so I just wanted to let you know… that I would be working on the garden twice as long tomorrow…" He mumbled know what was coming.

"Fine." She snapped. She really didn't need this in the morning, bringing all of his unnaturalness into the house, and then freeloading off of them for the past fifteen years.

Finishing up his breakfast, Harry took his plate to the sink, and cleaned up the dishes from the morning's cooking. Moving quickly up to his room, not wanting to draw any extra attention to himself, he shuffles past the door and hastily locks it behind him. Seeing as it was only 9 o'clock, that gave him plenty of time to do his best to salvage his demolished homework. Two hours later found the teen with half of his homework finished. Looking back, he wondered why he had always put it off until the last minute when it was so easy once he actually sat down and worked on it.

A slight stir coming from his bed diverted his attention from his homework. "'Arry?" Fleur asked groggily. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30." He stated simply.

A simple 'oh' escaped her lips as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she sat up, she cringed at the cramp in her neck. Noticing the grimace that past over her face, Harry moved over to the bed, and sat behind her and started to massage her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as the cramped muscles were massaged and were starting to relax.

"Slept wrong did you?" Harry asked with a tint of humor in his voice.

"It isn't like you gave me much choice, seeing as you fell asleep leaning against me." She retorted.

"Sorry, but I really couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I think that the amount of magic I used really sapped my strength."

They sat in a pleasing silence when Harry remembered that he needed to meet up with professor Dumbledore in less than ten minutes.

"Fleur, I need to leave soon. I have that meeting with the Headmaster." Fleur managed an 'okay' through a yawn that she was trying to stifle, yet failing miserably at.

_She is so cute in the mornings when she wakes up._

"You can stare here if you'd like, but you'll need to stay in my room. Well… what's left of it," he said, looking at the scorch marks and the peeling wallpaper that was the aftermath of the bouts of accidental magic he experienced last night. Rummaging around for the silver quill that the headmaster had left with him earlier this morning, he finally found it and pulled it out from under his desk.

"I'm leaving any second now." Harry said as he walked over to Fleur and gave her a quick hug. "Bye Flower, I'll see you later?"

Before she could respond, the quill in the teen's hand glowed blue for a split second, and then in a whirl, Harry was whisked away.

/|\\\

Landing very unceremoniously, our young hero found himself once again in the Headmaster's office.

"Right on time I see," Albus Dumbledore spoke, all the while offering him a Lemon Drop.

"Um, no thank you professor."

"Do take a seat my boy; we have a lot to talk about." Harry was just about to say that there wasn't a chair, when a puffy purple chair was conjured into existence. Not being one to decline the comfort of such a seat, Harry place himself into one of the softest chairs he had ever had the grace to sit in.

"Harry, do you remember passing a door in the Department of Mysteries, that seemed to be glowing, one that seemed to draw you towards it?" The old Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir."

"Can you take a guess as to what that room holds?"

"No?" The headmaster had clearly lost his mind if he thought that a mere teenager know what was in that forsaken place.

"Are you sure about that Harry? Do you not remember what I told you before you left my office at the end of the year?"

"You told me about the prophecy and about love being the power that he- oh!" recognition flowed over the boy's features as he realized what the professor was asking, "Love! That is what's behind the door isn't it?"

"Right you are my boy." The twinkle in the old wizard's eyes was almost unnerving. "The power in that room is the most wonderful and powerful magic in the world. And yet, at the same time, it is also the most hated and feared. Do you know why?"

The boy stared on in silence. _Why could love, something so wondrous, be feared?_

Seeing the puzzled look on the teen's face, the Headmaster spoke up. "Maybe I can explain it for you."

"Love: the single most powerful emotion, the most powerful magic. Love is what can bring us all together, or tear us all apart. Love, is the most wondrous of emotions, and of magicks. It can reveal the best in us, but yet, it can also reveal the worst. Your love for all creatures and people Harry is something that Tom can never understand. You could say that he has a love for power, but alas, that would not be true. He is obsessed. Obsessed with power, immortality, anything that could stopper death Tom will seek out. You see, Tom is afraid. Whether he admits it or not, he is afraid of death." Dumbledore paused here. Whether he was remembering something, or merely pausing for breath, one could only guess. "Death, such a simple word, and yet, it makes grown men cower in fear. Harry, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"Do not be afraid of death Harry. Love those around you and do not fear."

"But profess-" Professor Dumbledore raised his hand, asking for silence.

"Harry, it is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more. It is a natural part of life, and whilst it is sad Harry, we must try not to sink beneath our anguish, but battle on."

"I guess so professor." There were so many things that he wanted to say. It was his fault after all. It wasn't that he was afraid, he was feeling guilt. Guilt that he had killed his godfather, no matter what anyone else said it was his fault that he was dead.

"Harry, he was only trying to protect you." The wizened wizard said. "Sirius would not want you blaming yourself. He knew the choices he made would have consequences, and he accepted them."

"I know sir, but it is just so hard you know? Knowing that I could have done something different, something to stop it, what if I hadn't gone at all? Would he still be alive?"

"I know how you are feeling Harry." Dumbledore said so quietly, it was but a faint whisper.

"Do you? How could you know?"

"Harry, I am going to tell you of a story. A story that happened many years ago, that it is but a fairytale almost."

"Many, many years ago, when I was just out of Hogwart's, I was a brilliant kid. I went to travel the world as most young wizards do. Alas, there was a tragedy back at home, and I was forced to cancel my trip. My mother had passed away. Accidental magic from my younger sister had gotten out of control. My hopes, dreams, had crashed to the ground. I felt chained; felt that my brilliant mind was going to waste. Being the eldest, I had to stay and care for my younger brother, Aberforth, who was just finishing his fifth year, and my unstable sister. That was when I met up with another wizard, one who had the same ideals as me. We would create a regime, a government that was powerful, and one that would let us take over the world. It wasn't that we wanted to eradicate the muggles, no; we wanted to make them slaves. We had grand plans Harry, I will not lie."

"As with all good things though, Harry, they must soon come to an end. It was in the summer of 1866 when all of those plans would come crashing down around us. Aberforth was getting ready to start his final year, and I wanted to leave home, to start our work for the 'greater good' and make the muggles realize that we were superior to them. That was when it happened. A fight broke out between Aberforth, Grellert, and I. Aberforth wanted me to stay, and at this point, Gellert was already looking for world conquest. Try as I might to deny it, I knew what he had wanted to do."

"Sir, do you mean Gellert Grindelwald?"

"One in the same Harry," Dumbledore sighed, all 150 of his years showing on his face. "Gellert threw the first curse, and I retaliated, and before I knew what was happening, there was a full-fledged fire fight going on. Arianna was scared, she had liked Aberforth more than I, and when she went to stop us, a stray curse hit her, and she died instantly."

The look in his eyes was that of a great sadness. A sadness that Harry understood, when he watched Sirius fall through the veil.

"To this day Harry, I fear that it had been I that had cast the spell that struck Arianna. I live with that regret."

Harry looked ashamed for having made the professor tell his tale. "I am so sorry professor. I-I shouldn't have asked you." Diverting his eyes from the wizard, Harry merely played with his hands, and stared at a particularly interesting spot on the desk in front of him.

"Harry, before I return you to your home, I have a couple of things that I would like to discuss with you."

"After the public reading of the will in two days, on the seventh of July, I would like you to go to Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's, if that is okay with you?"

A look of pain flitted across the young man's face for a split second before a smile crept across his face and he only nodded.

"Secondly, what is between you and Miss Delacour?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I think it curious, is it not, that Ms. Delacour _felt_ a terrible sadness from you, and could hear your thoughts?"

"I guess so."

"Do you remember what she said to you after you pulled her sister out of the lake during the second task?"

"She said that she thought she had last Gabrielle, and that I had saved her."

"This is what I thought she had said. It is my belief, and again only a guess," A slight smile appeared, "that when Ms. Delacour was thanking you, she thought for sure that she had lost Gabrielle, her most prized possession if you will. When you pulled her out of the lake, it is my guess that magic itself looked upon that as saving Gabrielle. When Ms. Delacour thanked you, she kissed your cheek right?"

Harry nodded. "As I thought… Again, only speculation, but I think that what Ms. Delacour did was bond her soul to yours. Unknowingly I will grant it, but in that instant, all she could think about was how happy she was that you had pulled Gabrielle from the lake, and that she needed to thank you."

"This is when I think that magic interceded and the Veela part of her bound itself to your soul. Ms. Delacour was so full of joy, and I think perhaps love as well, seeing as soul bonds can only occur if there is love in the heart of the one who initiates it, that her magic did the only thing it could do to repay you. It gave itself fully to you."

"But sir, how is that possible?" Looking wide-eyed at the thought that Fleur loved HIM of all people. _Why would anyone want to love me? I am nothing but a freak._

"Harry, if you would take my hand, Fawkes is going to take us back to your room, and then I will go down and have a talk with your relatives." Harry, never having traveled by Phoenix Fire before, was surprised when there was faint warmth, a flash of flames, and then they were standing in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive.

"Professor, I much prefer that to apparation any day."

"I thought as much Harry. Now, I will go down stairs, speak with your relatives about your wellbeing, and then I will have to go back to the school. I do have O.W.L. results and supply lists to send out to students." And with that, the powerful wizard moved out the door with a flick of his wand, and his room was restored to the pristine condition it was in the night before when his magic had gone on the fritz.

Harry could hear faint yelling coming from downstairs, which could only be voice of his uncle. Turning around, Harry spotted a note left on his desk, in an elegant script he hadn't seen before, opening it up he read:

_Harry,_

_Sorry for leaving, I would have gladly stayed, but I had to get home to my flat and get ready for work over at Gringott's. The goblins are not especially kind to those that are late for work. If you would like, I can come by tomorrow and we can talk more about what I am about to write._

_ I have left you a book or a diary if you will, and all you have to do is write in it and I will receive it in the copy that I have. If you must know, I am currently in a relationship with Bill Weasley, although I am not sure how much longer that will last. Over the past couple of months, I have started to feel that Bill and I are not meant to be. We get along well enough, but my feelings for him are not what they were. For seem reason though, I have felt what I can only describe as a connection of sorts to you. _

_ Yes I know, I sound crazy, but I can't get over the fact that whenever you are distressed, I can feel it in my heart. Last night, when you were wrapped in all of the grief that you were feeling over Sirius, I could feel it as well. It was crippling. I don't know how you can manage to stay the good man that you are._

_ Please write as soon as you can and tell me if you are feeling the same thing as I am. I look forward to your note. I think though, that it would be best if we used the books that I have charmed. _

_Regards,_

_Fleur Delacour_

Tears had started to fall, and stained the paper when she had mentioned Sirius. It hurt so much, the pain he felt he would gladly trade for the Cruciatus curse any day. He slumped down on his bed, and pulled the book that Fleur had left him, and opened it to the first page. Pulling out a quill and some ink, he wrote one word: _Hello?_

For a second nothing happened. Like the ink from Tom Riddle's diary, words started to work their way across the page.

_Harry? Is that you?_

_Fleur? It's Harry. What are you doing? And where did you get these books?_

_I found them in Flourish & Blott's when I was in Diagon Alley this afternoon for lunch. I charmed them with an everlasting page charm so that they will never run out of pages. We can write and write, and never have to buy another book._

_Oh. That's brilliant! Guess what?_

_What Harry?_

_I get to leave the Dursley's in two days!_

_Why are you excited about leaving your relatives?_

_Let's just say that they aren't the nicest of people. Dumbledore is having a talk with them already. Hopefully they will at least be civil around me._

_I'm sorry Harry._

_You don't need to say anything. I have lived with them for the past 15 years._

Harry waited for a response, and not receiving one, glanced at his watch and was startled at the time. _It's already ten thirty! _He mused, _time really does fly sometimes._

Waiting a few minutes more, Harry left one quick note in the notebook before going to sleep.

_Goodnight Flower._

/|\\\

Labored breaths and the sounds of heavy footfalls were the only sounds echoing through the dark forest. She spun around; looking for what was chasing her. There were flashes of a sickly green, a menacing red, and then silence.

/|\\\

He was running through an unfamiliar forest, one darker than the Forbidden Forest. Glimpses of a fair maiden flitting through the trees. What appeared to be curses were flying through the air towards her. There was a terrible scream, and then everything was black.

/|\\\

Fleur woke with a scream, cold sweat dripping from her brow, soaking the sheets. She grabbed her wand, and with a muttered _Tempus _she saw that it was only six in the morning. Not wanting to face the nightmares that had plagued her the last two nights, she crawled out of bed and moved to the shower. She slowly stepped into the shower and let them warm water wash over her. Running a soapy cloth over her flawless body, Fleur began to wash away the sweat and the chill from the nightmares. _It has been the same dream for three nights now; could that mean something?_ Massaging her wild berry shampoo into her hair, she made quick work of cleaning her hair, rinsing out the lather. Wringing out her hair, she stepped from the shower, grabbed her wand and cast a quick drying spell. She wrapped a towel around herself, and walked back to her room. Not having to work today, the goddess made quick work of slipping into a pair of pale blue jeans, and form fitting t-shirt, that showed off her curves.

She made her way over to her nightstand where she had placed the sister book of the one she had left Harry. Opening to where they had left off, she saw the one thing that seemed to always make her heart skip a beat. _Goodnight Flower _was written in his sloppy writing.

Those two words brought a small smile to her lips. _Maybe I will go and see Harry today _she thought, not really having much else to do. Walking to her door, she left, lock it, and with a _pop _was gone.

/|\\\

Harry was just stepping out of the bathroom, having just taken a hot shower, and waking up from a nightmare that he could barely remember, he moved quietly back to his room. Walking into his room, he turned to close the door, and missed the quiet _pop_ announcing Fleur's arrival. Making a turn towards his dresser, he spun around and immediately bumped into Fleur, knocking the both of them to the ground, and Harry's already loose towel to fall off of him.

Fleur, seeing his predicament after recovering from being knocked, unceremoniously to the floor, blushed scarlet. "'Arry, I think you need a towel."

Still startled, Harry looked to his naked self, and then back to the blushing girl in front of him. Realizing what was going on, he scrambled to wrap his towel back around him, and turned away, his cheeks blazing.

"What are you doing here Fleur?"

**A/N Sorry that it's kind of a short chapter. My day has been busy, and I think that I am going to wait until tomorrow to write another chapter, and if everything goes alright, I'll have another up around midnight tomorrow, or sometime on 6/4/12. Thanks for reading, and like always, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I would like to thank all of the folks who have reviewed my story! It really does help me write the next chapter knowing that someone out there loves my writing. I am going to keep my _A/N _at the beginning of each chapter relatively short, mostly consisting of thanks to my reviewers.**

**Fleur de Vie**

Chapter IV

The two teens stared at each other, both mortified. Fleur stood up, and turned around, burying her face into her hands. Harry could only muttered unintelligible sounds as he fully realized what had just happened. While her back was turned, Harry managed to find a pair of clean boxers and pull them on hastily before put on a pair of pants that were three sizes too big.

"Fleur…" He asked, "Are you okay?" He reached out touching her shoulder.

Fleur turned around, and looked Harry up and down. _Merlin! _She thought, _Quidditch really has done him some good._ While Harry still looked to be underfed, he had a nice six-pack and lean pectoral muscles.

"I-I a-am f-f-fine 'Arry," the flustered girl stammered. "I wasn't expecting to see that much of you." Seeing the look on his face, she quickly spit out and turned away blushing at the thought of him naked, "Notthatitsabadthing!"

"You should probably apparate to the front door, and then I'll answer it. I don't want my uncle to flip shit over me having a pretty girl in my room."

She nodded to him, and with the usual _pop_ of apparation, she was gone. Harry quickly moved towards the front door when he heard the doorbell ring. Before he could get there though, his whale of a cousin was already opening it as he reached the last step. Dudley, seeing the beautiful girl, could only just blubber out incoherent statements. The only recognizable words heard were _you're pretty._

Harry roughly shoved his cousin out of the way. Well… he tried to anyway. Squeezing his way passed him; Harry greeted the 'pretty lady'.

"Hey Fleur, I wasn't expecting to see you until at least tomorrow."

"Well 'Arry, I just happened to be in the neighborhood so to speak, and thought that I would drop by and see my favorite champion." She said with a wink.

"Well, come on in then. Would you like some tea?" "Have you eaten anything this morning?"

He took her hand, and butterflies seemed to be doing backflips in her stomach. _It isn't a bad house, but it's too clean._

Moving into the kitchen, Petunia seemed to stop whatever she had been doing, and glared at the teen. When she noticed the girl with him, her face bunched up and her lips thinned. "What is that French trollop doing in my house?" She asked with venom in her voice that could rival Severus Snape's.

"She is here to take to muggle London after we have breakfast _Aunt _Petunia." Harry returned his aunt's glare with an equal amount of venom.

"Well hurry up and get that French filth out of my house." Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it threateningly at his aunt.

"You will not care her filth!" Harry spoke with a deadly calm voice. "She is my guest, and will be treated as such."

Fleur put a hand on his arm and whispered into his ear. "She isn't worth it 'Arry."

His aunt looked deathly pale, and when Harry lowered his wand, she quickly left the kitchen.

"Can we stop at Gringott's?" He asked her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. _Could anyone's eyes be any more stunning?_

"Oui of course."

"I need to convert some of my gold into muggle pounds."

"Do you want to eat here, or grab something in Diagon Alley?"

"I don't think your aunt likes me, so will say the alley."

Harry grabbed her hand yet again, and dragged her out the front door and down Privet Drive to Magnolia Crescent so that they could apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped at Gringott's and Harry had 500 galleons turned to pounds, and then he and Fleur were all over London. They hit many different stores, bought Harry two whole new wardrobes, and had fish and chips at a local café. They returned later that night, and Fleur walked Harry up to his room. After all, she did need to un-shrink all of his bags.

The first thing Harry saw when he entered his room was a tawny owl with a letter for him. Taking the letter, and giving the owl a treat, he sat on his bed and Fleur sat down next to him.

Harry was holding the envelope, not sure if he really wanted to open it. These were his OWL's, and what if he had buggered everything up?

With a sigh, he flipped the letter over and tore it open.

_Mr. Potter, the following scores represent what OWL's you have received. The grades are as thus: (O)utstanding, (E)xceeds Expectations, (A)cceptable, (P)oor, (D)readful, and (T)roll._

_Written Exam/Practical_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: O/O+_

_Transfiguration: E/O_

_Charms: E/O_

_Potions: E/E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Divination: D_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O/E_

_In all, you have received 10 OWL's. _

_Regards,_

_Mathilda Hopkirk._

_Department of Magical Education_

Harry was stunned. He got an E in the potions practical. It still wasn't high enough to take his NEWTs with the greasy git, but it was better for him not having to suffer with him another year right?

Fleur beamed at Harry. His scores were slightly better than hers. Harry turned to the other owl that had been waiting for him. He gave it an extra treat for waiting patiently and took the letter. Seeing the ministry logo on the letter, he wondered, _what on earth are they sending me a letter for?_

_Mr. Potter,_

_I would like to inform you that your godfather, one Sirius Orion Black, has been exonerated, and pardon on all charges._

_Regards,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

The boy just stared at the letter. _They couldn't have done this sooner? He would still be alive if they hadn't been so stupid and listened to us! _Harry was angry, very angry. Fleur picked up the letter that had fallen from his hands and read it quickly, wondering what had made Harry tense up. All at once she understood, and in the split second it took her to realize what was happening, it was already too late. Harry's magic was a visible aura at this point. Causing a hurricane of power to whip his hair around, and cause objects in the room to lift up and start to circle him. Fleur was yelling at him, trying to calm him down, but his magic continued to flare, knocking her to the ground. She pulled out her wand and sent a stunner at him, which was reflected off of his aura and narrowly missed her. Fleur was scared. She cared about this boy. She didn't know why, but all she could about was him. She struggled to stand up against the force of the winds in the smallest bedroom.

/|\\\

Mrs. Figg just happened to be outside tending to the flowers she had in her front yard, when she felt, rather than saw, the magic coming from Privet Drive. Running inside, she immediately Floo'd the Headmaster of Hogwart's.

/|\\\

Fleur had made it to Harry, the winds were picking up. His eyes began to glow a menacing green, and then a shockwave of power whipped from his body, lashing out at anything and everything. Fleur lifted her arms to protect herself as a tendril of Harry's magic flew towards her. Hitting her ribs, the magic scorched a hole in her shirt, and seared the flesh, leaving welts where it had struck. Crying out in pain, Fleur hastily erected a shield for all the good it would do.

/|\\\

All he could see was green. He felt so far away.

He barely registered that someone was yelling at him.

With each new thought, each blaming himself, and the ministry for Sirius' death, his magic flared. Each burst of power devastating in its magnitude.

/|\\\

Fleur was crying now. She had never seen such a display of power. It was awe inspiring, and fearsome all the same. The wound on her side was excruciatingly painful, causing her to gasp each time she took a breath.

She looked back to Harry after inspecting her wound. His body started to lift off the bed and lightning was arcing across his body, hitting the walls and leaving scorched trails wherever it touched, and then she heard it. The most horrible sound she had ever heard. Harry was screaming, an anguished scream that left his body. The scream was so full of hurt and sadness that Fleur's heart clenched.

Her shield was barely holding against the torrent of magic the boy was producing, and just before another wave of power rocked through the boy, Albus Dumbledore appeared and erected the most magnificent shield she had ever seen. A shield of legends, it was a silvery blue and almost opaque. This had the be the formidable _Aegis Fortis_ shield that aside from Voldemort, the man standing in front of her was the only person alive today who could cast it. With one last blast of magic more powerful by leaps and bounds than the last, Harry's body shook before he fell to the floor. The blast knocked Fleur over, and even with his shield, the professor was forced back a step.

Harry was unconscious, and all danger seemed to have passed. Hearing a groan behind him, the elderly man turned around and for the first time noticed Fleur. Seeing her wound, he cast a few spells, and then pulled a lemon drop from his robes, cast a spell and handed it to Fleur where it whisked her away to the Hospital Wing at Hogwart's.

The professor quickly created another portkey, pick up Harry with a strength that should not been possible for the old man, and with a swirl of robes they were gone.

/|\\\

Madam Pomfrey was beside herself. First she finds that she has an unexpected patient, not that any patient is, but she has to treat that French Veela, and she has a burn unlike any she had ever seen. With her prodigious skill, she was able to heal it, but there would always be a long scar moving from her underarm to just above her right hip.

And then, if that wasn't enough, who else does she get? None other than Harry Potter himself, and it isn't even the start of the next year yet! He comes back here, totally magically exhausted. _One day, _she thought to herself, _this boy is going to kill himself._

/|\\\

It was almost three weeks before Harry's magic was completely recharged, but during this time he had not awoken, nor stirred once. Fleur was so distraught, that Madam Pomfrey was giving her a calming drought almost daily. The boy, no man, that she cared about, had muttered her name several times while he was unconscious, but other than that. He gave no responses to anyone, not even herself.

/|\\\

Harry felt like he was in a dream.

It looked like he was in the forest from his dream, except this looked happy, not dark and menacing. Turning around, taking in the scenery, he noticed a man walking towards.

"Hello Harry."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know, because I have been watching you for a very long time." The old man said, and yet he wasn't all that old. "And I think that you know who I am."

Suddenly he knew. He only ever seen pictures of this man, or should he say wizard. Upon further inspection, it was quite obvious. Harry was looking straight at Merlin himself!

**A/N Hey guys! I am sorry this is such a very short chapter, but I am suffering from a severe case of writer's block. Also, I am sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. I will probably write a better, and much longer chapter when I am at my local hookah lounge tomorrow. I wish I could think of more stuff to write, but until the next chapter, please review! Any comments are helpful! Thanks!**

**-_Jerri_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope that this chapter is up to par. Cliffhangers will appear more often. Well, here it goes.**

_**Fleur de Vie**_

Chapter 5

The man smiled at the young boy. Well, a man as old as he would make even Albus Dumbledore look young.

"You're Merlin!'

The man chuckled. "I have also been called Myrrdin. I have had many names throughout time, and yes, the most prominent was Merlin."

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, "Where is here anyway?"

"We are in your mind Harry. I am what one would call a Dreamwalker." Merlin stated, as if it was that simple.

"A dream walker, is that like a _Legillimens_?"

"No. While a _Legillimens _can only view your thoughts while they are making eye contact, a Dreamwalker can invade your mind, walk the dreamscape, and interact with you as we are now."

"I am here to teach you how to control the power that is swelling up inside of you. Already your magic is growing. Magic is a flighty temptress, one that is very temperamental. To control it, you must first learn to control yourself."

"Control myself, what do you mean?" Harry pondered what he had been told.

"To control yourself, to master yourself, you must first master your emotions. The first step to master your emotions is to learn _Occlumency_."

"Well I kind of fail at that."

"I have seen you fail to learn _Occlumency_. It is not your fault however; the teacher you had was a very skilled _Occlumens_, but he holds a grudge against you because of your father. He is bitter, and while he is on your side, his grudge will not leave him easily." He raised a hand, "No, I will not tell you why he is on your side, but know that he will never betray the light. Not again. That much is certain."

"To start shielding your mind, you must first clear it, and then start to build a labyrinth, a maze; you must create something in the dreamscape that only you know your way through. It must be a place that cannot be navigated easily."

"I am going to teach you here, it will seem like years, but in your world will only be weeks. If you are agreeable, I can teach you how to control you magic as the ancients once did."

Harry was stunned, how was he to learn magic in this dreamscape? He understood the Occlumency, which was easy; it was all in his head, but actual physical magic?

"I agree master Merlin."

The ancient wizard chuckled, "Please, just call me Merlin, you are not my slave."

Harry spent the next 'year' in the dreamscape under the tutelage of Merlin. Learning to master his mind, and keep his emotions under control. Harry had built his own dreamscape, molding it, and turning it into a rough rendition of Hogwart's, complete with wall spikes, floor traps, and never-ending stair cases. Anyone who wanted to traverse his mind would be in for one hell of a surprise. Merlin offered to teach Harry magicks that he invented, mainly wand-less magic, wave-less magic. Harry learned to manipulate the elements to a certain degree, able to manipulate the air and water, and to control fire.

Harry learned that he had an affinity for fire. Merlin spent the next year teaching Harry to control fire, and to a lesser degree air and water. Although his lessons would be much harder in the real world, they would come much easier to him now that he was learned in the arts.

Merlin taught Harry all that he knew. From silly pranking spells, to spells that could reap destruction upon the land with but a simple flick of the wand, Harry learned all that he could. Always warning, always cautioning, Merlin would tell Harry: "With great power, comes great responsibility."

Harry took this to heart and, with a determination that Merlin had not seen since he had taken Morgan on as his last apprentice, mastered the most difficult of magicks. It had been two and a half years now, and Harry, been taught all that Merlin could teach him.

"Harry, you have but six months left here, is there anything else that you want me to teach you?"

"Would it be possible for me to become an animagus?"

Merlin chuckled, "It is more than possible, you have great potential in the field of transfiguration, but, it is not something that I can teach you here."

"What and why not?" Harry exclaimed, confused on why he couldn't when he could call lightning down from the sky, and call up tornadoes from the calm.

"I cannot teach you, because there is a potion that you must first make, and then you will have a vision of sorts where your form will be revealed."

"Oh," was all the young lad could say.

At the end of the third year, Merlin congratulated Harry, telling him that there was only one other person to have been as dedicated as he.

"You have heard of Morgan or Morgana as she liked to be called?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a questioning look.

"Morgan, she was my apprentice when I was advising Arthur and the Council of Magic. She was also very gifted with magic, as you are now young one." Merlin stared off into the horizon.

"She was always the sweetest girl, very bright, and so very kind. One day however, she met a man by the name of Mordred. Now, before you interrupt me, he was not the bastard love child of Arthur and Morgan. That was some sick and twisted tale that someone somewhere made up. No, Morgan fell very much in love with Mordred. Mordred however, was only using her. I tried to warn her, and to help her see the light of what Mordred truly was, but she would not listen. It wasn't until many years later that I learned the she was being dosed with love potion, and that Mordred was using her for some of the darkest rituals that man has ever seen. By this time, my sweet Morgan was gone. She had been force fed love potion for so long, that her sanity was in tatters. Of course, Mordred knew this, and yet he did not care. He cared not for her, nor for anyone but himself. Does he remind you of someone?"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Exactly," Merlin sighed. "The one you know as Bellatrix Lestrange, she has gone through this exact same situation."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Harry, I am telling you this, because there is one last spell that I am going to teach you. It is of my own design, a spell that will return the tattered remains of someone's sanity into what it was before it was ripped to shreds. It will renew their mind, and hopefully, if everything goes correctly, you will not only return Bellatrix to her 17 year old self, but you will also be able to bring the Longbottom's out of their cruciated state."

"Now, the incantation is _Claritatem Mens_ and the wand movements are like so." Merlin spent the rest of the time that he and Harry had together teaching him everything he could about this spell. The mind arts are tricky, and if he doesn't truly want to save the person, then he could kill them.

"Harry, one last thing before you go."

Harry turned to his tutor, the one who has taught him so much. "Yes Myrddin?"

"I have an, old friend I guess you could call him. He once said to me: The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa; the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant."

"You need to hear this. It may not make sense to you now, but you will understand in the future. I daresay, it will help you in time."

"Who told you that? He sounds like a very knowledgeable man."

Merlin smiled gently, "He is very intelligent. He knows more about the way the universe runs, than I know about magic. And let us just say, between you and me, that I know a fair bit more than the average man."

"What was his name?"

"Ah! Another mystery! I do not know! Sometimes he went by 'John Smith', and other times he simply went by 'Doctor'."

The boy merely stared in shock. "W-what! You mean that h-h-he is r-real? The Doctor is real?"

"That he is. Those are not mere stories that you watch on the telly!" Merlin turned to the boy, and raised his staff. "We have dallied long enough! Off with you!"

/\\\

The first thing Harry noticed when he opened his eyes for the first time in three weeks, was that he was in what could only be the most hated place he could think of. The white curtains around his bed, and the itchy gown he was wearing told him one thing: He was in the Hogwart's hospital wing yet again. He let out a groan as he sat up and stuck his hand out, and wandlessly summoned his glasses. He placed them on his face and noticed two things.

One, his vision was blurry, and two, there was a head of silver lying on his legs.

Harry removed his glasses, and then poked the mane of silver. "Fleur, wake up!"

"Not now maman!" She said, as she snuggled into his legs. "Five more minutes!"

Harry, deciding that he wasn't going to give her five minutes, decided that tickling her was the best way to go. "Wake up!" He said, poking her ribs.

Letting out a very unladylike squeal, Fleur squirmed and fell to the floor.

"Oomph." Looking around to see why she fell, she looked up into the emerald pools of one Harry Potter. "Harry! You're awake!"

Everything happened so fast, that the only thing that Harry noticed, was that he was having the life squeezed out of him by an over excited Veela.

"Can't b-breathe Fleur!" He wheezed, "Let me go!"

Looking sheepish, Fleur let him go, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"How long have you been awake? It has been three weeks!"

"Only three weeks? It sure felt longer than that!"

"What do you mean?" Before he could answer, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and in walked Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N I know this is short, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. It has been awhile since I last updated. Well, I do hope you liked It. I do however; have a question for all of you. I feel like I want this story to evolve into a Harry/Fleur/Daphne story. So, if you guys and gals want that to happen, let me know in the reviews. If not, you also have the same instructions. If so however, do we want Harry and Daphne to run into each other on the Express, or in Diagon Alley? Let me know, and I will try to have the next chapter posted by Sunday! Until then!**

**-**_**Jerri**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, look! There isn't an Author's note this time!**

_**Fleur De Vie**_

Chapter 6

"_What do you mean?" Before he could answer, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and in walked Albus Dumbledore._

"Harry my boy, it is good to see you up, you gave us all quite a scare."

"What happened?" Harry said, feigning ignorance.

"Why, my dear boy, you exhausted yourself magically. With the amount of power you used, Madam Pomfrey thought for sure that you were going to live the rest of your life as a squib."

The headmaster looked directly into his eyes. Harry, knowing what he was trying to do, quickly raised a mental shield comprising of nothing but darkness, with the occasional whisper of Fleur's voice on the wind. What surprised him however was the quickest glimpse of a girl with honey blonde hair, and vibrant, violet eyes. Not a moment after raising his fabricated shield, he felt the lightest brush imaginable against his barriers.

Quickly looking aside, as to not give anything away, Harry looked into Fleur's eyes. "Magically exhausted?"

"Yes! You could have been left a squib!" Madam Pomfrey stated as she bustled over to his bed with a tray laden with potions. "You need to be more careful! Why on earth you were using magic during the summer hols I'll never know!"

"'Arry, I was so worried that you would never wake up!" Fleur whispered, grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly.

Harry genuinely looked confused here. "Why wouldn't I have woken up?"

"Because you were magically exhausted, that's why! This means, that if you had used even one bit of magic more, then you would have put yourself into a coma, and, if you had woken from that, you would have been a squib, worse yet, you could have died!" Madam Pomfrey muttered a few choice words under her breath. Something about stupid teenagers, and they thinking that they are invincible.

"Not to mention the number of times that your magic fluctuated!" It was like you were learning spells or something!"

Harry flinched involuntarily at that. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him flinch, never knowing that the Headmaster had indeed seen it, and pretended not to notice. "When can I get out of here Poppy?"

The aforementioned Medi-witch glared at the boy for use of her first name. "Not until you have finished every single one of those potions!

Looking over, Harry gulped at the sight. On the tray, lay around seven or eight potions. All of which looked to be more foul tasting than the last. Deciding to be the brave Gryffindor that he is, Harry picked them up one by one and downed them as quickly as possible.

"Gah!" Harry exclaimed, "Those were the foulest tasting things I have ever had!"

"They aren't meant to taste good! They are that way to make sure you don't do anything stupid so you don't have to drink them!" Madam Pomfrey continued to mutter under her breath.

"Am I free to go?"

Pomfrey glared at him. "If you can promise me that I won't be seeing you until at least the first Quidditch match of the season, then I suppose you can go."

"Thanks Poppy!" Harry quickly got up, grabbed his wand and transfigured his hospital gown into pants and a shirt, grabbed Fleur's hand, and dragged them out of the school and down to the lake.

"'Arry?"

"Yes Fleur?"

"What happened to you, when you were unconscious I mean."

"Oh, that… Well, it's kind of hard to explain." He sat them down by the lake, on one of the larger boulders sitting around the shore. With a deep breath, and a sigh, he began to tell her everything that he experienced whilst asleep.

"So, Merlin appeared to you, and trained you in everything he knows and, on top of all of that, he also told you that Morgan was not a Dark Lady, and he also viewed her as his little sister?" Fleur looked skeptical at all of this.

"That's about it. Oh, and don't forget that I am to capture Bella, and try and cure her. Well, I won't try, I will cure her. And when I do, if what Merlin told me is true, then I have to give her that chance. If she had her free will stripped away, then how can I hate her? After all she has down, it wasn't really her." He looked off across the surface of the lake before continuing. "It would be the right thing to do. To repair her mind, and hopefully, I will learn the truth of what really happened all of those years ago. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that she is a horrid woman, and has murdered countless people, innocent or not, it is true. She has. However, would you want me to forsake you just because you were being controlled? If there is a chance that she is, I have to do something."

She looked at him in a whole new light. This was not the boy she had seen merely three weeks ago. He was a man now. A man, who understood that sometimes you have to give someone that chance: Innocent until proven guilty kind of chance.

"Fleur, did you stay by my side the entire time?" Harry asked, turning to look into Fleur's brilliant azure pools.

She hesitated, looking down into her lap. "Not the entire time, just whenever I wasn't at Gringott's."

"Why? What about Bill?"

"I don't know 'Arry. I just felt like you needed me by your side." She looked away.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the Angel spoke up.

"Bill and I, we were never going to work. It was nice that he could resist my allure, but I never felt more than attraction to him. Now, I don't even feel that. It is like something in my heart of hearts was telling me that he wasn't the one. He will be sad for a time, but I just couldn't keep stringing him along. It wouldn't be right." She turned to him, and took his hands in hers, "'Arry, I just can't get the idea that you are the one for me. That you are the one I have been looking for. I don't know when I realized this, but I think it was when you saved Gabrielle. I may not have wanted to admit it, but you did the most selfless thing I have ever seen. You stayed until the last minute to make sure that every hostage was safe, and then, when I didn't arrive, you saved Gabrielle when you did not have to."

Harry looked sheepish. "Fleur, anyone would have-"

"Non, 'Arry, they would not have. We are just Dark Creatures to the English. They would have left Gabrielle there and cared only about themselves."

He looked away. He knew she was right. That was something that he found absolutely despicable about England, something that he would have to fix. He had more than enough money to bribe the government into doing what he wanted, but that would only make the problem worse. Besides, he was going to use the majority of his many to start a primary school for all magical children, a school where Muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods would all learn about magical history before they want to Hogwart's. They would also learn Maths up to basic Algebra, and basic biology. He would also have to find Salazar Slytherin's portrait and prove to the snotty-nosed Purebloods that what Slytherin really wanted were those who were pure to themselves. Not blood, but their heart. He vaguely remembered a portrait in the Slytherin common room of a regal looking man over the fireplace. If he couldn't do that, he would just have to make inbreeding illegal. It was royally screwing the magical levels of the overall magical community. To think that, 500 years ago, Britain was the most magically powerful nation, and now it ranks in at eight. If that is what marrying your cousin gets you, he wanted no part in it, not to mention that that was just repulsive in the first place. A rustle of the grass behind them caused Harry to turn around.

"Hello Harry," said the wizened voice of the headmaster. "I trust you are doing fine?"

"Yes sir."

"That is good to hear." The old warlock shuffled around in his robes, looking for something. "Ah! Here it is! I have your Hogwart's letter here, and I do believe you have some shopping to do. And, as long as Miss Delacour is with you, I do believe we can let you go whenever you'd like. Now, I have some business to attend to, so I wish you a fantastic day." With that, the Headmaster left. Whereto is anyone's guess?

"Well Fleur, shall we go shopping?" Harry jumped up, grabbed Fleur's hand, pulled her to him, and spun on the spot, completely bypassing the Hogwart's wards, and apparating right into Gringott's.

**A/N I know, I said that this would be longer, but I have made my decision on the H/F/D ship. It probably won't be a surprise, but I do hope that it will be. Anyway, I am getting this out, granted it is short than I wanted it, but you are getting it early. My next update however, will be sometime between Wednesday, the 5****th**** of December, and Saturday, the 8****th**** of December. Chapter 7 I will promise, will be a doozy! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fleur de Vie**_

Chapter 7

With a loud crack, everyone in the main lobby on Gringott's Bank, London, looked around to see two people appear. The sounds of slamming doors, squealing sirens, and swords being drawn, were all that was heard before everything in the bank stopped moving. That is, everything and everyone except for one Harry Potter, and his, unknown at the time, bond mate Fleur Delacour. Harry simply waved at the Goblin tellers, told them that he had business with Ragnok, and walked straight to his office.

Walking down a side hall, with a left turn here, a right turn there, another left, a right fork, and finally, up a flight of stairs, Harry and Fleur arrived at their destination.

"I'm surprised there isn't a mineshaft and cart that you have to take to get to the manager's office," Harry murmured to Fleur, whom had to stifle giggles.

"Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour to see Bank Manager Ragnok," Harry told the door.

A few moments later, the door opened, and they were invited in. Ragnok's office was like any other. Papers piled high, a large desk, with a large, high backed chair behind it.

"What can I do for you Lord Potter?"

"I would just like to let you know that there is a fault in your anti-apparating wards," stated Harry simply.

The Head Goblin looked rather incensed that a boy, even if he is the highest ranking Noble Lord in Britain, had the gall to assume that Gringott's wards had any faults at all.

"What do you mean 'There is a fault in our anti-apparating wards'?"

"Exactly what I mean, the fault lies in the crack of your third ward stone from the door. It is miniscule, but it is there. As I was being pulled through the void, or whatever the space in between is called, I sensed the cracked, and decided to save myself some time, and pop right into the main lobby. Does that help you at all?" Harry said all of this as though it was the simplest thing in the world, and Ragnok looked gob smacked.

Recovering from the explanation Ragnok thanked Harry, and promised to have them replaced as quickly as possible. And to a Goblin, that is the equivalent of five minutes ago.

"Would you like to visit your vault today, and if so, would you like me to accompany you?"

"That would be wonderful Ragnok, and please, call me Harry." The left Ragnok's office and walked towards the main lobby. Once they got there Ragnok merely looked at the green-eyed teen.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but they were going to attack me, so I merely immobilized the entire lobby." With a waved of his hand everything that was immobile began to move again. The security goblins looked around and when they spotted Harry they moved towards him to subdue him, before they saw the director. This of course, confused them to no end.

"Griphook," the director barked, "take Lord Potter and his bonded down to his vault!"

"My what," Harry exclaimed, looking at the goblin. The goblin in question chuckled and walked away.

"Right this way Lord Potter."

The ride down to the Potter Family Vault was fast, and bumpy. Well, not bumpy per se, maybe more of a hilly ride? It was hard to tell moving that fast. Stepping out of the cart Harry walked up to his vault and placed his hand on the Heraldic shield that featured a griffin reared on its hind legs with a sword and wand crossed over it. The instant his palm lay flat, there was a flash of light and a stinging sensation on his hand. After all was said and done, the large doors swung open to reveal mountains of galleons, dunes of Sickles, and piles of Knuts. Not to mention the jewelry, weapons of all kinds, and the black dragonhide armour with the Potter Family Crest on it.

As Harry started to walk in, he spun around quickly to talk to Griphook.

"Griphook, do those carts only have the one speed?"

At his question, the goblin grinned, revealing pointy teeth and replied, "They have two speeds actually. Fast and fast, both are fast, yet, at the same time, both are slow. It's a bit confusing, but it isn't."

Harry arched an eyebrow and walked into his vault, contemplating what the goblin had said. "Fleur dear, do come in."

Fleur looked on in awe. The sheer amount of gold in the vault was incomprehensible. All of the jewelry was crafted by goblins, and was magnificent. She stumbled around, not knowing what to look at first. She looked around when she potted a table with two letters on it. One with small, loopy handwriting and the other with an untidy scrawl much like Harry's own. "'Arry, I think you should take a look at this."

Harry walked around the vault looking at everything. He spotted a glass case with all sorts of necklaces, and bracelets, and rings inside it. He moved over to look at it when a small table to the side caught his attention. What he saw took his breath away. On the table were two necklaces. Both had gems in the shape of tear drops, and were mounted on a silver pendant with a woven silver chain for both of them. The differences though, are the stones. One is a sapphire of the deepest blue that Harry had ever seen. The only way to describe it is the bluest of blues (A/N Think TARDIS blue here). The other, is an Amethyst that had the darkest of purples, whilst at the same time it also had the lightest. The light seemed to reflect off of them both, giving them an ethereal type glow. Harry pocketed the sapphire necklace and began to turn, when the strangest sensation came over him. He turned, and without a second thought picked up the amethyst necklace as well. The boy was getting ready to look at the other necklaces when he heard Fleur's voice and walked over to her.

When he got there and took a look at the letters, he immediately knew who had written them. Picking up the one from his father, He began to read.

_To my dear Prongslette,_

_ If you are reading this, than I am sorry to say that we have perished in the war. It also means that we have put our trust in the wrong person. I wish that had not been the case, but if these are here then it was. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you were loved by us, and you always will be. I want you to live your life. Not the way anyone wants you to live it, but the way that _you _want to live it. Have fun, date the ladies, play some Quidditch, and love life. I'm not the best at these mushy feelings things so I will sign off now. Your mother always was beter at these, and she has a letter for you as well._

_All my love,_

_Prongs_

Though the letter was short, and now covered in tear stains, Harry knew that he had always been loved. He had a feeling that had, but reading it really brought it home. With shaking hands, he picked up his mother's letter.

_To my darling Harry,_

_ I can wish all I want that I didn't have to write this letter, but I know what will happen. I have always been able to _see _certain events, and I know that we will not be there for you. I can only hope that Sirius will have grown up a bit and is able to raise you right, but that is a fools' wish if I have ever seen one. I will tell you now, that we love you. I need not say more than that, but there are two necklaces in this vault that are amulets of protection. They will protect the wearer from all sorts of poisons and love potions and minor spells. You will know who to give them too when the time is right, and I hope that you find them. I know, this is a cryptic message, but that is all that I can see. _

_I love you my son,_

_ Lily Flower_

It was at the point that Harry finished his mother's letter to him that he remember, and realized what Myrrdin had meant. He had plenty of good things in life, his friends, Fleur, Quidditch. He also had many bad things as well. A prophecy, the loss of his parents, and his godfather, all of those things however, did not make life unimportant. They made life what it is: an amazing event that should be cherished. You have only one chance in this life, and while bad things happen as well as the good things, you need to keep on living. Fleur pulled Harry into a hug and just held him there for a few minutes. After their embrace, Harry grabbed a money bag that only allowed Potters to withdraw money from it, and filled it to the brim with galleons before walking out of the vault. Once back to the main lobby Harry changed 500 Galleons into Pounds Sterling and put the money back in its bag. Exiting the bank, they ran into a blonde haired ponce, and a woman with pale skin, and ebony hair.

"Hello cousin Cissa!" Harry said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"What do you think you are doing Potter?" Draco exclaimed, obviously not understanding what he was doing. "Don't touch my mother you filthy Half-blood!"

Harry turned a glared that could freeze even the most harden criminals in their tracks upon Draco. "I would mind what you say to Lord Black scion Malfoy."

"Lord Black? I am the next Lord Black! Like a half-blood could ever-" Draco stopped talking when he saw the Black signet ring on Harry's finger.

"You should not speak of what you do not know. Now, Cissa…" he turned to Lady Malfoy.

"Yes Milord?"

"If you are having marriage troubles, meet me here in three days' time, at 10 a.m. on the 2 of August." With that, Harry wrapped his arm around Fleur's waist and led her out.

Lady Malfoy would spend the next two days thinking long and hard about all of the things she had wanted to do when she left Hogwart's.

"Shall we stop at Flourish and Blott's and then hit up Gambol and Japes?"

"That sounds find. I also have to pick up some Owl treats for Hedwig and maybe a perch for the dormitory as well." They spent the next two hours getting him new robes, his potion's supplies, all of his spell books, and were finally relazing in Fourtescue's Ice cream shop. Harry was eating a banana split while Fleur had a simple vanilla cone. Harry was just finishing up his ice cream, when he heard the bell rang, signaling that someone had walked in. He looked up and saw two girls. One he recognized as a soon to be 4th year Slytherin that he had helped with DADA a few times over the last year. The other girl however, was a vision of beauty. The 5'9 blonde haired, violet eyed girl looked in their direction. For a split second she locked eyes with him. It was in the instant that something strange happened. Passing it off, he looked to Fleur.

"Did you feel that 'Arry? It felt like she was part of us." She looked at him with uncertainty.

"So you felt it too then?" He looked relieved. "I thought that I was just imagining things. I've never felt like that before. It was like a part of me was just out of reach."

"Oui that is what it was like for me as well." They stared at each other for a few seconds before they left the shop to wander the alley. They walked hand in hand and looked in all of the store fronts. Occasionally they would stop and admire this and that, but mostly they were enjoying each other's company.

"Fleur, I need to go into Knockturn alley."

"What? Why?"

"I need to visit the Wand Crafter and get a new wand."

"What is wrong with your wand?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it just has this nasty problem of not being able to fight with Voldemort's wand. You know, being brother wands and all of that jazz." She didn't know, but she trusted Harry to keep her safe. She turned towards Harry and noticed that he was rummaging around in his pockets, when he pulled out what looked like a jewelry box.

"Fleur, I want you to have this. My mum said that I would know whom to give this to when I saw them." She gasped when she saw the most beautiful necklace she could ever possibly hope to see.

"Non 'Arry, I cannot except this!" She tried to push it away but Harry would have none of that.

"Fleur, I want you to have it," he whispered. "It will make me feel better if you are wearing it, especially while we are in the alley."

Reluctantly Fleur accepted. She turned around and pulled her hair out of the way as Harry reached around and pulled the necklace around her neck and fastened it.

"It is beautiful 'Arry," she said, looking into his killing curse green eyes.

Harry gently slid a finger down her cheek saying, "That it is my dear, but it is not as beautiful as you." With that said he kissed her cheek and pulled her into Knockturn Alley.

Walking through the entrance, Harry conjured them a pair of forest green cloaks for them to wear. After all, it would not do for the 'Hero of the Light' to be seen in this particular alley. As they were passing through, a hag made the mistake of trying to attack Fleur. She got as far as pulling a knife out when she was flung into the side of the alley and stuck there.

Knockturn is a dark and dreary place. You almost never see anyone in the alley during the day which is why Harry is going there now. He wants to get his business over and done with before the unwanted start appearing. They walked for a few minutes before they came up a rundown looking hole-in-the-wall shop. As they walked in, their view changed. It went from a dusty looking ruin to a semi clean shop with shelves and shelves of wand woods and cores.

"I know you are here Lilith," Harry said to the seemingly empty store, "you can come out now."

Harry waited a few seconds before he spun 180 degrees and held is hand up, glowing with power, in the face of a very old woman. "Now, now, you don't want to kill the people who are going to be paying you a fair amount of galleons now are you?"

The witch cackled, "If you had not sensed me, then you would not be worthy of my wands. Only the most powerful are." She stared at him and nodded, "you know what to do."

Harry closed his eyes and opened his senses to everything. He let his magic search out the most compatible wood and core and summoned them to him. As soon as the core and wood touched his hands, they glowed.

"Interesting… very interesting," she peered at the items in his hand. "Those have never been touched. I have had them for almost 700 years, and not once has anyone had even an iota of a reaction to them. To see that you have, well, I guess I can expect great things from you."

Lilith took the wood and used a lathe to fashion it into a smooth rod 13 inches in length. She then used the most miniscule amount of magic possible, and drilled a hole one millimeter in diameter and used the same amount of magic to straighten the hair and slide it into the wand. At the top, where she started the hole, she capped it with a barely seeable emerald. "This wand is made from a branch of the world tree Yggdrasil while the core is that of a thestral tail hair. Before I let you have this wand, you must answer me this: What do you want this wand for?"

Harry took his time and really thought about his answer. "I want this wand not for power, well I suppose the power to protect the ones that I love, but also to defeat the evil that is Tom Riddle. I want this war to end, and with the wand I have currently, it will not be possible."

Lilith looked at him curiously for a whole minute. "You are worthy of this wand. It will also cost you a hair from your Veela girlfriend and 1352 Galleons."

Fleur looked indignant at the price. "Fleur, May I have one of your hairs?"

She looked at him, stared directly in his eyes and then slowly reached out and plucked a single hair from her head and handed it to Harry. Harry thanked her and paid the old witch. They were almost out of the door when Lilith's voice stopped them.

"The reason I asked your purpose for wanting this wand is that that wand, whilst the wood will shelter the world, and protect it, and bring it life, the hair in its core will bring not but destruction. Yet, it will also lead you true. Do well with that wand, and stay true to your path young mage." When her speech was finished, she merely faded from sight.

"Well, that was weird." Fleur stated walking out of the wand shop when they both stiffened. They felt a sense of dread, of fear coming from a small alley way between Diagon and Knockturn. It was screaming for help and all they could do was run towards the source. When they turned the corner and saw three men standing around a young woman. They all were wearing black cloaks, and the woman appeared to be silence, as it looked like she was screaming for help but no sounds was coming out.

/\\\

Daphne Greengrass was not having a particularly pleasant day. She had to take her sister to Diagon Alley so that she could get new robes. Daphne would have usually needed them, but she had stopped growing about six months ago. She stands at 5'9, with long, slender legs, with high cheek bones, a very aristocratic face, long honey blonde hair, and the deepest violet eyes anyone has ever seen. In all, she was very beautiful and it is for this very reason that she always wore an ice cold mask of indifference. It was also for this reason that she was in the predicament that she is currently in. She had to make a stop in Knockturn after she sent her sister Astoria home. She had picked up the lacewings for the potion that her mother was inventing to try and cure Lycanthropy.

On her way back from the alley, she was accosted by three men in large black cloaks. She was petrified from behind and dragged into a side alley. Her wand was taken from her, and at first she thought she was being kidnapped. That thought was soon ripped from her mind when she felt her skirt being ripped off of her. It was in that moment that her eyes widened and fear set in. She did the only thing she could and screamed. The instant the scream left her throat, she was silenced. It happened so quickly that barely a sound escaped her lips. Her thoughts were sending a silent prayer to anyone to help her. She watched as her attacker ordered one of the men to hold her while he undid his pants and had the other stand guard. As her rapist finished undoing his pants, he wobbled towards her and ripped of her panties. It was at this moment that she had given up all hope. She knew what was going to happen, and there was no way for her to stop it, and no one was coming to save her. She immediately thought of Potter and there was a flash of red light.

/\\\

Harry jumped into action. He sent a stunner towards the guard and hit him before he knew what was happening. He heard a familiar voice. "Did you think that your father could deny the Dark Lord and get away with it? You are going to learn your listen you stupid bitch, and then we are going to kill you. Do you understand? When I'm done I may even let Crabbe and Goyle her have a go. Wouldn't you like that you stupid whore?" The man pulled down his pants, "I going to enjoy doing this. It will not be over quickly, and you will not-" That was as fare as he got as a bone crushing hex hit him in the back of the head and made his skull implode, showering the alley wall in grey matter and blood. She saw a purple spell split and hit the man holding her in the arms. He howled in pain as his arms were severed from his body. A flame spell hit him next and sealed the wounds. The stunned body and the armless thug were then bound to each other and stunned again for good measure. Daphne heard footsteps and looked up to see who had stopped them, praying that they were there to save her. She saw two people coming towards her and sighed in relief when she saw Harry Potter. The silver haired girl with him came over to her and check her out, making sure that she wasn't hurt. She then repaired her clothes and helped her dress. Fleur conjured a blanket and wrapped the sobbing girl in it. Daphne watched as Harry bound all three bodies together, conjured some paper and a muggle pen, and wrote a note and attached it to the bodies. A muttered _portus _later, and all three bodies ended up in the ministry atrium.

"Hello Miss Greengrass," Harry spoke softly, "I do hope that you are okay, and we made it in time?"

She nodded, and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight to his chest and let her cry. "Thank you!"

"Sshh, it's okay," He whispered into her ear. "No one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

He held her for a few more minutes until she had stopped shaking. "Thank you for saving me. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't been here." She gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him close wanting to feel the shelter of his arms.

Fleur helped Daphne up, and led her away from the alley. Well, at least tried to. Daphne refused to go anywhere without Harry. It was few minutes later that they re-entered Diagon Alley. Harry was holding Fleur's hand while Daphne was clinging to his other arm like it was a life preserver. They moved towards the Leaky Cauldron so that Daphne could use the public floo and return home. Daphne hugged Fleur, and then hugged and kissed Harry on the cheek before she moved to the floo and disappeared in a whirl of green flames. No one seemed to notice were the two separate flashes of a brilliant light that appeared in almost rapid succession. One was white and flashed for a millisecond when Fleur and Daphne hugged, and the other was a brilliant green that lasted slightly longer when Daphne kissed Harry on the cheek. The only witness was a pure white bird with emerald green eyes. It flamed out of existence when Harry and Fleur apparated to Grimmauld Place.

/\\\

The Atrium at the ministry was nice and clean. It was filled with witches and wizards going about their daily business. They were either just now arriving, or just now leaving work. It was an average. That is, until a stunned body, an armless stunned body, and a headless body appeared in the middle of the atrium. People screamed and ran in all directions. Aurors came running into the atrium to see what all of the hubbub was about. When the bodies were spotted, they moved over to see who they were. They were the bodies of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy, along with a not that read: _These 'upstanding' young mean were found attempting to rape a Pureblood heiress. As such, the filth has been dealt with._

**A/N I know, I said that I wasn't going to update until like Wednesday or so. Well, I guess I was wrong. I was just inspired all of a sudden and the words seemed to just flow onto the word doc. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I want to get at least 15 reviews on this chapter. I won't post the next one, even if it is finished, until I get the required reviews. Just some incentive to review! I hope that you guys like that I added Daphne. I took tally of what people wanted and it was a very close race. Thanks for voting, and let me know where I can fix my writing!**

**-**_**Jerri**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fleurs de la Vie**_

_Chapter 8_

As soon as Daphne arrived home, she ran to her mother and started to cry.

"Daphne, what's wrong," Samantha Greengrass asked her daughter worriedly. Daphne _never _shows emotion. So to see her daughter, the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin crying, she was understandably upset and worried. She pushed her daughter back so she could look her in the eye. "What is wrong dear?"

Taking deep breaths, Daphne began to talk, and told her mother all about what happened. Samantha called Astoria in to comfort her sister while she went to make a floo call. "Greengrass Wizengamot office," she intoned. "Daniel! Daniel! We have a problem!"

Hearing his wife's frantic voice, he hurried to the fireplace in the lounge area of his office. "What is it love, what's wrong?"

"It's Daphne! A group of guys tried to rape her not two hours ago!" Samantha practically yelled through the connection. As the words left her mouth, Daniel paled, and then went bright red in anger.

"Who were they?" His voice was deadly calm.

"She didn't tell me what happened to them, but they were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. All she told me was that you have Harry Potter to thank."

"I'll be back. I will have this dealt with immediately." With that, he left his office to go and call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot.

/\\\

Seconds after leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Fleur appeared on the front stops of 12 Grimmauld Place. With a sigh, they let go of each other's hands and then walked into the grim old place. Immediately upon their entrance, the portrait of Walburga Black decided that that was a great time to wake up.

"FILTH! HALF-BLOODS DEFILING THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLA-"

Walburga Black would never be able to speak again. Harry waved his hand and put a silencing charm on her portrait that only he could remove. "Now, Mrs. Black, if you ever want to speak again, then you will honor the wishes of Lord Black. That is, me. If not, you will forever remain silenced." They stared at each other for a moment before Harry spoke again. "I will be back later to deal with you. You have until I come back to make your decision."

He turned to see the gaping faces of the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Fleur. "What?"

They looked at him as he walked passed all of them and into the kitchen, fetching a mug wandlessly and filling it with hot water, dropped a tea bag into it. He sat at the table waiting for the inevitable explosion.

_3…2…1…_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC UNDERAGE? DO YOU WANT TO BE EXPELLED?"

Harry looked bored as several voices all spoke at once. Hermione was asking him how he silenced Mrs. Black, Ron wanted to know where he had learned wand-less magic, Ginny was asking why he was with the 'French Trollop', and it was that last comment that caused the temperature in the room to drop 20 degrees.

Fleur looked scandalized as Harry stared Ginny in the eyes and caught glimpses of her thoughts. "What was that Ginevra?" Harry asked her in a voice so calm; it was like they were standing in the eye of a tornado. Everyone flinched, but none more so than Ginny.

"I-I wanted t-t-to kno-" She started.

"No. You wanted to know why I was with Fleur, and not here with you. Correct?"

Ginny nodded dumbly. "I also am going to assume, that you feel that I belong to you?"

Again she just nodded. "Why?"

"I-I d-don't know," she stuttered.

"Ginny, why me? I know for a fact that you like a certain 7th year Gryffindor. I am also sure that they like you as well. Why not go after them?" At this, Ginny blushed scarlet. Ron saw this as his moment to put his foot in his mouth.

"Who? NO MAN IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU GINNY!" Harry waved his hand and silenced Ron before things got out of control.

"What about that 4th year Slytherin?" Harry winked at her. Ginny was blushing to the roots of her hair, and looked like a perfect rendition of a tomato. Ron didn't seem to notice that he was silenced seeing as he was now turning purple from yelling silently.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I will not have you going after any Slytherin do you understand me? They are no good rotten snakes!" Molly continued to berate her daughter, not seeming to notice that Ginny was now in tears and looked ready to bolt in any second.

"MOLLY WEASLEY!" thundered Harry Potter. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. They all looked at him fearfully, except for Fleur, as power rolled off of him in waves.

"How dare you! You don't even know this person, and already you are accusing them!" Harry reigned his power back in. "You are no better than they are! You are such a hypocrite! Who cares if they are in Slytherin? Did you know that Mad-eye was a Slytherin? Is he a rotten snake as well?"

"N-n-n-no," Molly stammered.

"And why not? He's a Slytherin! They are all no good rotten snakes! Or were you just lying because you want your daughter to be with me?" He glared coldly at Molly.

"She belongs with you! Not this French whore that you are with! She goes and shags Bill, and when she is through with him, the Veela hussy tries and gets to you as well!" Molly all but screamed those last few words.

"I see." Everyone was shell shocked at what Molly had said. Everyone in the room knew that Molly had just step over the line. Well, everyone but Molly who was muttering about dark creatures using her precious Harry as a sex slave and keeping him from her darling Ginny.

Fleur was beat red and was trying her damnedest not to throw a ball of fire into the face of Molly Weasley. Harry looked severely disappointed while Hermione was gaping like a fish.

"Molly Weasley, you are hereby banned from the-" Before he could get any further, a grandfatherly voice sounded from behind him.

"Harry my boy that will not be necessary." The Headmaster smiled at him.

"I will decide what is, or is not necessary in my own home Headmaster." Harry's voice had an edge of steel that should have ended the argument.

"Where will she stay then? She could be attacked, and I'm sure you don't want your friends to lose their mother?" Dumbledore spoke in that disappointed tone he got when he wanted to guilt trip you into doing something.

Harry glared daggers at the aged wizard before turning to Molly. "You are lucky that the Headmaster was her." With that, he grabbed Fleur and Ginny and left the kitchen.

They walked in silence up the stairs. When they got to the room he shared with Ron, he pulled out his wand, flicked it three times and led all of his stuff up another flight of stairs and straight to Sirius' old bedroom. Another wave of his wand and the room was almost sparkling clean. Everything was organized, and the bed was made. He turned to Ginny and pulled her into his arms where she began to cry in earnest.

When she calmed down, she spoke up for the first time in five minutes. "I can't believe she said all of those things about you Fleur!" She hiccupped.

"'Arry, I swear that I haven't 'shagged' Bill as the banshee so elegantly put it!" She said all of this as though she were afraid that he would reject her if he thought that she wasn't pure, which she is.

"Fleur!" he moved Ginny off of his lap and pulled Fleur next to him and whispered into her ear. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you are pure. You were in an adult relationship, and who you made love to is none of my business. Well, it is now, seeing as we are together, or bond mates as Ragnok told us. But the past is just that Fleur, the past. I don't care." She let tears fall as she heard him say that he didn't care if she was pure or not, and gasped when she was reminded of what Ragnok had called them. It all made sense to her now. Why she didn't ever love Bill, but merely feel physical attraction to him. It was because her magic is Harry's. Her Veela side had made up its mind, and wouldn't give itself to anyone but Harry.

"Now Ginny, I know that you like both Katie Bell and Astoria Greengrass." Ginny gasped, and blushed when the names of the _girls _that she liked were spoken aloud. "I'm not going to judge you Ginny, if you like the ladies, who am I to deny you that?"

"What I am going to tell you though, is that you should go after them both. I know Astoria won't mind sharing you, as she also really likes Katie as well. We talked a lot about you and Katie when I was helping her last year with her DADA work. The problem might be Katie. I know she likes you, but I'm not sure if she is willing to share. So, I would go after Astoria first. Find her on the train and talk to her, maybe ask her to Hogsmeade." He turned to Fleur questioningly and receiving a nod turned back to Ginny.

"Fleur and I need to talk about some stuff. Can you give us a few?" Ginny nodded, gave them both hugs and left.

"What do you know about bond mates Fleur, and why did Ragnok call us so?" Harry asked her in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"A bond mate is a person who is the perfect match for another. It is not always just two people though, sometimes it is three, and even four, but it is where the ones involved will do anything for each other, and are completely compatible." She took a breath, wondering how to explain the next part. I think that is why we felt like a part of ourselves was away from us when we saw Daphne. I think that she is the other part, the third leg to our Triumvirate bond."

Harry contemplated everything that she said, and come to the same conclusion as he went back over the day that they had just had. "Did you feel complete when she hugged you?" He asked.

"Yes, this is why we need to meet up with her as soon as possible. All three of us need to share an intimate gesture with the other. Meaning that I will need to be intimate with both you and Daphne, and you will have to be with Daphne and I, and Daphne will need to be with you and I." Seeing Harry about to protest she continued, "It does not have to be sex 'Arry, just a kiss. We will however have to all witness it. If this does not happen, one or all of us will slowly go insane. The bond does not do well being incomplete."

"But Fleur, I don't want anyone but you!" He blushed as he said this, but he knew in his heart that that wasn't true. He knew that his heart belong to two. "Even now I am lying. I do want you Fleur, I always will, but I also want Daphne." By now Harry was just confused. _Damn those Dursley's, _Harry thought.

"Who are these Dursley's you speak of 'Arry?" Harry froze. _I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

"Of course you did, I heard you." Fleur said matter-of-factly.

"Fleur," Harry said slowly, "think of something simple. Anything will do."

_He has very pretty eyes, _Fleur thought, gazing into his eyes.

The wizard blushed slightly, _as do you my flower, _he responded.

Fleur's eyes widened as she realized what Harry was getting at. They could speak telepathically!

_Of course dear, that is what I have been trying to tell you, _Harry smirked.

Before they could get any further in the exploration of their newfound abilities, there was a knock on the door and they called for them to come in. Hermione entered and told them that the order meeting was over and that it was time for dinner. They all got up and moved towards the kitchen.

/\\\

To say that Daniel Greengrass was pissed was an understatement. His rage flowed through him like the fires of Mordor. _How dare they, _he thought, _attempting to rape _my _daughter! _He paced in front of the assembled Wizengamot. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I am here to ask for a full criminal trial with the use of veritaserum, for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for the attempted rape of my eldest daughter."

Whispers broke out at the mention of the truth telling potion. While those whispers were loud, they were nothing compared to the pandemonium the broke out at the mention of attempted rape of a pureblood heiress.

The Lords and Ladies were screaming for an immediately trial and it took Dumbledore and three loud bangs from his wand to silence the chamber. "Their trial will commence at 10:00 am on the morrow."

Dumbledore dismissed the Wizengamot and made his way towards Grimmauld Place. He really needed to talk to Harry. The devices he uses to monitor Harry had stopped working, and the protections around his relatives were gone. He was getting much too old for this. Things for were not going to plan for the old wizard. He arrived at Grimmauld Place planning to talk to Harry, only to find him trying to banish Molly from the house. That little confrontation didn't go to plan at all. With a sigh he proceeded to call a meeting of the Order.

When all members arrived he started the meeting. "I am growing concerned about young Harry's well-being."

Snape sneered, "Why should we care about the brat's well-being?"

"You know very well why Severus," Dumbledore reprimanded. "Can you tell us what Voldemort is up to?"

The room sans Dumbledore flinched at the name. "The Dark Lord does not trust me as much as he used to. He fears that there is a traitor in the midst, and, because of how close I am to you, he is keeping me out of most meetings unless he needs me to make potions for him or the other recruits."

The room grumbled at the lack of information. "Does anyone else have anything to report?" There was a general response of 'no' and with another great sigh, Dumbledore ended the meeting.

/\\\

Daphne Greengrass would never admit it, but she had always had a crush on Harry Potter. She had tried to date other boys, but all they had wanted from her was to get into her pants. That and she never felt anything more than a tickle of attraction for anyone, anyone other than Harry Potter that is. It didn't help that she was going already taking flak from her best friend Tracey Davis, always telling her to just up and ask him to Hogsmeade, but he just had to come along and save her. She was very thankful that he did, but she was also very confused. She thought that he hated Slytherins, which was why she never acted on her feelings. Tracey tried telling her that everything she heard from Malfoy was probably only lies. It appears that she had a lot to think about. Maybe she was wrong. She had never let the prejudice of others get to her before, but the Goblet of Fire scandal had had the entire school talking. With a sigh, she decided that she was going to go to bed and think about all of this in the morning. She slipped into a small nightie with nothing else on, and fell asleep quickly. Well, after the trial that is.

/\\\

Dinner with the Weasley's was a quiet affair. The atmosphere was cold, and no one wanted to say anything in fear of setting Molly off. Harry decided that he was going to grab a shower and go to bed after dinner. He excused himself from the table and went up to his room. He used several advanced locking charms on his door, and made his way to the bathroom connected to his room. Showering quickly Harry pulled on a pair of sweatpants from a company called Hollister and didn't even bother with a shirt as he crawled into bed.

/\\\

Fleur Delacour was not a happy camper. She was pissed at that Molly Weasley. She was such a vile woman when things didn't go her way. She hated everything that wasn't part of her plan for her 'Happy family'. She was supposed to marry Bill, and Harry Ginny, but now that was not going to happen, Molly took it as her personal mission to make her life miserable, probably in hopes to make her give up on Harry or something. She made her way to her shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. She stayed under the water for a long while, before she turned it off and went to bed. Not even bothering to dress. She pulled the covers over her body and fell asleep.

/\\\

There was a soft glow around three people in different parts of Britain. When the glows disappeared, so did the people.

**A/N I hope this chapter does it for all of you. It is shorter than the last, but longer than some. I hope that I surprised all of you with the way I took the relationship for Ginny. Half of the time reading the books, I always found that she sounded more like a lesbian than anything else. I have nothing against gays that is just the way Ginny sounded to me. Well, as always, review, and I ask that I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter as well. Otherwise I won't post. So, the fast I get those reviews, the sooner you all get another chapter!**

**-**_**Jerri**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I was going to make this chapter about 3 or 4 pages longer, but, thanks to The Dark Lord Andros, who, was going to set a dementor rapist on me, I decided, that, for my welfare, I would send this out to you shorter than planned. I have been very busy over the last few months. I have been looking for a job, and I have 3 or 4 potential opportunities, which, as much I as I would prefer otherwise will interfere with my writing. I hope to be able to update on a fairly regular basis, but I know that that will probably not be possible. I ask that all of my reviewers and avid readers bear with me, and continue to be loyal followers. With all of that said, I thank you all for your reviews and encouragement, and now, on with the show!**

_**Fleurs de la Vie**_

_Chapter 9_

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, receiver of the Order of Merlin: First Class, and Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gave a loud sigh as he sat back in his chair behind the Headmaster's desk. What is he going to do about this new independent streak of Harry's? The boy was coming out from under his thumb. He loves the boy like a grandchild, but, for the Greater Good, he needed him malleable. He needed to make sure that when the time came, and all of Tom's Horcruxes were destroyed, that the one in Harry's scar would be destroyed also. It caused him great pain to think about the death of Harry Potter, but he could think of no other way to get rid of it. He had tried exorcising it, but that just caused it to bleed and become even more agitated.

He spent years looking for ways to get rid of the unfinished Horcrux to no avail. It was like, the only way to remove it, was if the one who cast the spell also cast the counter. If Tom ever found out about this unintentional Horcrux, the Wizarding World's fate would be sealed. He would never let Harry die. In fact, he would probably give him the Drought of Living Death, and sequester him away. With another great sigh, the greatest wizard in the world, moved to his bedchambers, and went off to sleep. What he didn't notice as he closed the doors to his bed chambers was a pure white phoenix that had appeared on his desk with a grey book. The book was entitled Balance.

/\\\

Daphne awoke from the best night's sleep she had ever had. It was strange, but what was even stranger, was that she was curled around a body, a _male _body. When she realized that, she jumped from the bed screaming, only to have her legs entangled by the bed sheets and to fall flat on her bum off the side of the bed.

/\\\

Fleur was awoken by a scream and the sudden cold breeze on her back as the blanket she was using was violently ripped from her. She looked up groggily to see a head of black hair on her pillow, and a head of honey blonde just poking up from the floor on the other side of the bed..

/\\\

Harry was startled awake. First, by a scream, then by having his warm blankets ripped off of him, and finally by a melodic voice saying, "Good morning 'Arry, Daphne. What are you doing in my bed?"

Harry looked to his left, where the melodic sound was coming from, only to see a completely naked Fleur. Whatever he was going to say was lost as his brain shut down.

Daphne however was nonplussed, and began asking questions at a speed that the only one caught was her first question. "How did I get here?"

Fleur, being the only one who knew anything about their bond, and the only one aside from Daphne with a working brain, answered. "You are here because you are a part of a Triumvirate bond. And the bond wants to be completed."

"Bond! What bond? I didn't start any bond!" Daphne shrieked.

Harry spoke for the first time. "The bonding was an accident, but it would have happened sooner or later. My magic was calling to yours, and that day, in Knockturn when I saved your life, magic decided to speed things up." Harry paused for a moment, "That is the best that I can come up with anyway."

"What if I don't want to complete this bond? What if I decide to get up right now, and leave wherever it is that you have brought me?" Daphne questioned, becoming more irritated very quickly.

"You cannot leave," Fleur stated simply. "If you leave, then both 'Arry and I, and yourself, will go insane when the bond isn't complete."

This apparently was the wrong thing to say as Daphne's face looked stricken as she jumped up and run at the door only to find it locked. She banged on the door, and tried to open it to no avail. "Let me out potter!"

Harry was snickering at the girl's actions. "Do you think this is funny Potter? Wait until my dad finds out that you kidnapped me!"

"Yes it is funny," he answered. "Also, do you want to run out to who knows where in your nightie and wandless?"

That brought her up short. "Where am I?"

Harry stood up and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt for himself, and one for Fleur. "You are currently in my room at Grimmauld Place, the home of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"I see," She said. "Why am I here?"

Before any of them could even suggest and answer, there was a flash of white flames and the sound of phoenix song in the middle of the room. When the flames died away, left in their place was a beautiful, pure white phoenix with emerald green eyes, and azure and amethyst tipped wings. _I can answer that__, _came a sing-song like voice in their minds.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he pointed a hand, palm up and glowing with energy, at the bird.

_I am Lux. I am a High Phoenix. Not quite as powerful as Rex, who is the only Royal Phoenix in existence, but I am quite powerful in my own right. _Lux thought. _I am however here because of your bond. It has been many seasons since the last Triumvirate bond has occurred. I am here to guide you in your gifts, and to help you deal with the power increase from your mate. _She said this last statement while looking at Fleur and Daphne. _It is the same as a soul bond, in the fact that if one of you dies, the others will as well. The magic of the bond will not allow for one soul to pass into the afterlife, and leave the others Earthbound and longing for its mate. Each mate will receive a boost in their magical prowess equal to a tenth of Harry's. _

Harry was contemplating everything that she had said. He didn't like that fact that both Daphne and Fleur would die if he did. He knew that he was going to die. Well, there was a great chance that he would, all because of the prophecy. Harry again found himself cursing that thrice damned divination teacher. He sighed, knowing that it was inevitable, and he would rather they died together, than not bond, drive them all insane, or have Fleur and Daphne go insane, or something worse should he die.

Daphne was the first to speak after receiving a revelation like that. "How do we completely this bond? We don't have to sleep with him do we?"

_No, you only have to kiss him. However, until the bond is consummated, as it is considered a marriage, you will not receive the increase in power. As Harry and Fleur have already started to experience, you will be able to talk to each other telepathically. If you choose, you will also be able to share whatever you know with the other two mates. This I would recommend, as it will increase your overall knowledge, and keeps secrets from being had between the bonded. _Lux sang a trill, and then flew around the room before settling on Hedwig's perch, and, tucking her head under her wing, went to sleep.

The room sat in an award silence as they processed the information they had been given. "Well, I think we should just get this over with?" Harry said, trying his best to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Oui, I think it shall be best to do this now, before something happens to keep us from bonding." Fleur stated.

Daphne still looked weary at the idea, thinking that this might all be some sort of sick joke. Well, it had started out that way. Then the phoenix appeared, and that made her think. Before she could think anymore though, there was a bright light that flashed for a brief second as Fleur had kissed Harry, sealing their bond. Fleur then moved over to Daphne, who tried to move away and ended up with her back against the wall. Fleur leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips to the accompaniment of a slightly bright flash of light.

"It is your turn to kiss 'Arry now Daphne." Daphne was slightly dazed from the kiss that Fleur had given her. It wasn't heated, or passionate, it just was. As Daphne was walking towards Harry, and leaning down to kiss him, there was a loud banging on the door and Ron's voice sounded through it.

"Harry! Wake up Harry! Mum wants everyone down for breakfast!"

**A/N Yes, I know, it is short, but I was under pressure! Blame the Dark Lord Andros! He was going to have a dementor try and rape me! You would rush the rest of your chapter as well if you had that happening! I beg you all not to shoot me, or do anything that could potentially keep me from writing. As I said, I had planned a few more pages, but This is what you get. I was expecting to have the next chapter done sometime in Fabruary, but I guess you guys can have this teaser for now! As always, read, review, and give me some constructive criticism!**

**A/N 2: Also, in your reviews, if it isn't much trouble, could explain what part of the chapter you liked, and didn't like along with a why, and why not? That would be incredibly helpful!  
**

**-**_**Jerri**_


End file.
